Lust For A Loud
by Zeobide274
Summary: Formerly The Lust House. A smut filled story featuring everyone's favorite Loud banging every girl that lays their eyes on him. Follow Lincoln as he unleashes the Log on virtually anyone.
1. Ch 1: How We Solve Things

**I don't own the Loud House.**

**Well, I'm not gonna lie, I don't like the name I came up for this story. But I couldn't think a better one up so if you guys have any good suggestions, please leave them in your reviews. That way I can change it to something better.**

**But make no mistake, this story is going to be filled with smut. I got the idea of this chapter from an artist on tumblr and Pixiv called ADullPerson. He recently redid one of his old comic strips with Luan and Lincoln and that's when I decided to make this.**

**I'll be writing chapters every once and in a while. Mostly as they come to me, if you want to see a particular pairing then feel free to suggest them. For sure though, the next chapter will be featuring Lincoln and Lori. I have a good idea setup for them.**

**Well guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to check out ADullPerson.**

**Lust For A Loud**

**Chapter 1: How We Solve Things**

Lincoln kicked his sister's door open. "Luan, did you put my video games on the roof!?"

"Come on, Linc. I thought you needed to step up your game." Luan laughed as she added. "Get it?"

Lincoln reached over to the dresser to his left and threw the first thing that he got a hold of. "I'm tired of your pranks, Luan!"

"Oh shit!" Luan barely had time to duck as a book flew over her head and crashed into the wall behind her.

Lincoln then picked up Luan's microphone and began to mock his sister's performance. "Look at me! I'm Luan! Get it? I make unfunny jokes all the time! Get it? I put my family in danger with pranks that only amuse me! Get it?"

"Hey!" Luan shouted in protest as she glared at younger brother.

But Lincoln wasn't done impersonating his older sister. "I can also kill a man if I bite him with my front teeth!"

Luan gasped. "_You_ want to talk about teeth!?" She asked him. She then growled. "You're on!"

Luan made her expression seem dimwitted before she started to impersonate her brother.

"I'm Lincoln. The man with the plan. The plan that always backfires because I'm not smart enough to think about the consequences. And then I blame others when I screw up."

Lincoln glared at his sister. "My plans would work if you-" He began but was cut off by Luan.

"And I still sleep with my stuffed animal." She added.

"You leave Bun-Bun out of this!" Lincoln growled as he closed the distance between them. He got right up to her face that their foreheads were almost touching. "And at least I don't hurt anyone with my plans!"

"No, you only ridicule us from time to time!" Luan shot back.

"Trust me, you don't need me to ridicule you, Luan, you do a good enough job on your own!" Lincoln countered.

"You must know a lot about it, right? Mr-I-Read-Comics-In-My-Underwear!" Luan said, taking another shot at him.

"That's purely a comfort thing and you know it, you wretched woman!" Lincoln said as he aimed a finger in her face, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Don't you dare call me that, you nasty brat!" Luan shouted as she pushed back.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" Lincoln challenged.

Both siblings were breathing heavily as they glared at one another. Their chests rose rapidly and their hot breath hit each other into face. There was pure anger in their eyes and neither was going to be the one to back down.

In the heat of the moment, neither was sure who made the first move but they quickly found themselves aggressively trying to shove their tongues down each other's throat.

Lincoln's hands gripped his sister's shoulders as he tried to dominate the mouth that was responsible for so many bad jokes. But despite his best efforts, Luan was giving as good as she got.

She reached down to his shirt and with one fluid motion she yanked it off just as she pulled away from his mouth. With his chest exposed, Luan eyed him hungrily before she shoved him roughly onto her bed with both hands.

Before he could even get back up, she jumped on him and began to straddle him, rubbing herself along his already raging erection. She moaned angrily as she felt him throbbing beneath her but she wasn't about to give in just yet. She leaned down and began to try to dominate his mouth once more. Meanwhile she let her hands explore his chest.

Lincoln could feel his sister's tongue aggressively probe his tongue and while he returned the favor, his hands were on a different mission. They found Luan's waist and tugged at her shirt until it was finally free of her skirt. He then traced his way up her smooth skin until he reached her yellow bra. She moaned as she felt him cup her perky breasts, roughly rubbing them with fingers.

"Is that all you got, you little bitch?" She asked as she pulled away for a moment.

"Oh you asked for it!" Lincoln growled.

He bucked his legs from underneath Luan's and he used his arms to roll her over onto her back. Once he was on top, he reached down to her button up shirt and ripped it open with one move. Luan actually gasped at her brother's aggressiveness.

He then leaned down and place one of her breasts into his mouth and he began to suck on it like his life depended it. She cried out in pain and pleasure as she gripped his head with both hands, running her fingers through his incredibly soft hair.

As he sucked on her chest, his hands reached down and began to pulled off her skirt, leaving her only in her yellow panties. He then pulled down his own pants and began to rub the tip of his dick against her damp panties when her entrance was at. He did it painfully slow, driving his sister wild.

"Ah…da-Damn it, Linc! St-Stop fucking around…ah…and fuck me!" She demanded as she writhed in pleasure.

But Lincoln didn't oblige her right away. He was still furious at her and he wanted her to suffer for her actions. He bit down on her left breast causing her to scream in pain before he reached up and began to suck on her neck. Luan had always been sensitive on her neck.

As she moaned, he reached down with his right hand and slid his fingers down her underwear which was already soaked from her own juices. He could feel her entrance burning like a raging inferno and he knew that she wanted him to fuck her hard and fast. And he knew that he also wanted it too. He put his hand over her pussy in the Spider-Man web shooter position and inserted his middle and ring fingers inside. And man was she tight!

Her walls clamped down on his finger and he moved them up and down, going slowly at first. He then reached up to her clit with his thumb and index finger and began to slowly, painfully slow, pinch her bean. Luan was pushed over the edge and her walls tightened around his fingers as she came.

But he wasn't done yet. As he left several hickeys on her neck, Lincoln pushed away form her with his left in order to look at his slut of a sister's face.

"Take this, you bitch!" He growled at her.

He then began to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy as fast as he could. Each time that his fingers entered they could both hear the wet "shluping" sound that they made. Luan couldn't take it anymore and came once more with her brother's hand.

As she recovered, Lincoln took the opportunity to take his pants and underwear off before he grabbed his sister's ankles and roughly pulled her to the edge of the bunk bed. Positioning himself at her entrance, he plunged his dick into her pussy all the way to the hilt in single motion. Luan screamed in pleasurable agony as she felt his sudden and filling entrance. Despite being only 11, Lincoln had inherited good genes from their father. Luan knew that she couldn't comfortably take his entire dick in one go.

"What's the big idea!?" She shouted at him. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Yes! Now shut up!" He shot back.

He then began to aggressively pump in and out of his sister's pussy, rendering her speechless. She gripped her bed sheets as she tried to hold onto something as her brother hate fucked the shit out her. As she reached her third orgasm, Luan looked up just time to see her sister's face pear out from above their heads. She had forgotten that Luna had been taking a nap on her bed.

She tried to warn their brother but he roughly flipped her over on her own bed so that her knees were on the carpet floor. He then began to pound her from behind with all of the strength that he had and that rendered her completely speechless. She tried to bite down on her sheets and bury her face in her bed to keep from screaming and moaning out loud but Lincoln wasn't having it.

Her younger brother reached over and ran his fingers gets through her hair until they were at the back of her head. Then he gripped the base of her hair and roughly yanked her head back. Luan has reached a new level of pleasure as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. She didn't care anymore about if their sister watched them.

Her tongue wagging around in the air as her mouth stayed open from her constant moaning. She wasn't sure just how much more of this she could take. As she reached her fourth climax, she heard Lincoln grunt as he began to pump even faster.

"I'm almost there, you slut!" He growled as he reached down and took ahold of each of her hands by the wrist.

He then pulled her arms back as he pushed his dick harder and deeper than he had before. She could feel his dick pressing into her womb and if she were to look down at her stomach she was positive that she would see it pushing against it.

With the final few pumps, she heard and felt Lincoln grunt and he buried his dick balls deep into her pussy and unleashed all of his pent up rage and semen into her womb.

His hot semen flooded her tight pussy and soon it began to spill outside even the He was still inside of her. Her stomach began to expand from the overflow and when he was done it looked as if she were three months pregnant.

Exhausted, the two siblings collapsed onto the bed. Both of them were breathing hard and neither could believe just how amazing that had been. Lincoln could see steam rising from their sweaty bodies and he was sure that the entire room smelled of their angry sex session. It as a good thing that no one was home.

Lincoln was still lying on top of her when he asked. "H-How did…we end…up like this?"

Luan could feel his ragged breath on the back of her neck. She could feel his weight pressing down on her from behind. And despite just unleashing his plentiful load inside of her, Luan could still feel his semi-hard dick inside of her.

"It's called a hatefuck..." Luan panted into her mattress. "And it's self-explanatory."

"Well, I'm still mad at you." Lincoln told her as he rolled off of her.

Luan half propped herself up and looked at her brother. "That just means that we need a second round."

"I'm afraid that you're gonna have to wait in line, love."

Both siblings jumped a little when they heard their sister Luna's voice come from above them. Luan mentally cursed as she realized that she forgot about her sister.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked as he tried to pull the covers over his erect member.

"I was taking a nap but now it looks like I have something better to do." Lincoln did not miss how she was staring at his junk with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Hey, he's still not done with me!" Luan said as she pulled her brother towards her.

"I don't mind sharing, love." Luna said as she turned her lustful gaze towards her sister. "You know that I don't mind cutting a rug."

Luan grinned. "And I have a feeling that you're gonna enjoy my creampie."

As his sisters continued to talk, Lincoln could only gulp as he thought about just how many rounds he would have to go that day.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Ch 2: Big Brother

**I don't own the Loud House.**

**I'm actually surprised at how many of you enjoyed that chapter. Aside from my "Marry Me" story, this one is pretty popular. If you haven't checked out my other stories then feel to do so. I appreciate any love that you can show them. Also, I should mention that the characters are the same age as in the show. Only in this story, Lincoln hit puberty at around 10 and thankfully had several more than willing older sisters that showed him the ropes. ;) And after a year of sex, he's become a sex god in the eyes of the Loud sisters. But they aren't the only ones attracted to him, no. Soon we will be exploring the other possible relationships. **

**Now as promised, this chapter will feature Lori and Lincoln. And let's just say that Lori will have to answer to her "Big" brother. **

**I'm still accepting new names for the title of the story. I got a couple good ones and I thinking about changing it to either "Lust of a Loud" or "Lust for a Loud". The next chapter will feature Lincoln at school as he's confronted by a past crush of his while his new crush is flirting with him. I'll leave it a surprise but I'm sure that you can all figure it out. Psst! It's Cristina and Girl Jordan! **

**Enjoy! **

**Lust For A Loud**

**Chapter 2: "Big" Brother**

Lincoln was pacing in his room as he thought about what he was about to do. They had talked about this, sure, but to actually go thru with it? It sounded insane! But Lincoln would be a filthy liar if he said that he wasn't interested. Oh well, guess there's only one thing left to do.

Checking his clock, he saw that it was midnight. Perfect!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori was down in the basement sorting through the laundry that had begun to pile up. Most of the clothes belonged to herself and her brother's. She really should have done it sooner but these things tended to pile up when one was busy.

"I literally need to do this tonight or he's going to be mad." Lori muttered to herself. She was bent over a basket, using her phone as a light, when she heard something behind her.

She quickly turned around and flashed some light towards the stairs and saw nothing. She looked around the room before turning back to her chores. It must've been the wind.

Lori was dressed in her sleep wear. A white tank top and light blue pajama shorts with white polkadots.

As she sorted through the clothings, she suddenly felt someone grab her by the waist.

With a loud gasp, Lori attempted to turn to face her assailant but she was roughly pushed down on the basket full of clothes. With a clatter, Lori's phone fell out of her hand and stopped a few feet away. She tried to get up but whoever had her pinned was stronger than she was.

"Who are you? What do you want!" She asked her assailant. She tried to turn around but she wasn't able to.

"You know who I am." The attacker said. The person spoke in a slow deliberate tone as he reached down and picked up one of her tube socks. "You know why I'm here."

Lori felt fear creep into her heart as she realized who it was. She gasped in pain as he yanked her arms behind her back and proceeded to bind them with her long sock.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I know I should've done this sooner but I was literally busy!" Lori begged. "Please, don't do this! I'll get it done, I swear!"

"It's too late, Lori." The person said. "It's already midnight and you know what that means…"

Lori gulped. "I'm going to be punished…"

"Hahahahaha, Yes, Lori. You will be punished." The person then pulled back her shorts to reveal her red lace panties. "Were you expecting me? My, you've been a naughty girl."

"No! I just didn't have another clean pair, I swear!" Lori tried to explain but her assailant didn't care.

"You know, there's a rule that I have when I deal out punishments, Lori." He placed his right hand atop her perfectly round ass. Giving it a few rubs, he continued. "Rule number 1: refer to me by my title."

"I can't." Lori said as she tried to break free. "It's not right."

But just as she finished speaking, she felt and heard a loud slap on her right cheek. She yelped in surprise but it was quickly replaced with an actual shout of pain as he repeated the slap only harder.

"You really want me to punish you, huh?" He asked her.

"N-no, I don't! I will literally do my chores just please, don't spank me again." Lori whimpered. She had tears in her eyes from the stinging sensation on her right cheek.

"That's," he slapped he left cheek. "Not," he slapped her right. "My," left again. "Title." With a final slap to her right cheek, the man stopped before he leaned over the tied up girl and whispered into her ear. "Say it."

"N-no…" Lori sniffed. She had tears running down her cheeks as her butt stung her like crazy. She was sure that they were both red from how hard he had slapped them.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said before he pulled back.

Reaching down for her underwear, he yanked them down to her knees where her shorts were at and then proceeded to give her butt a few meaty slaps. With each hit, Lori cried out in pain as she tried to endure it for as long as she could. But even she couldn't last forever.

With a watery shout Lori was able to get him to stop his assault. "Please…stop…stop…big brother."

"Ah…so you've finally decided to say my title, Lori. Or should I say, little sister?" Her big brother said. He was still standing behind her as she lied on top of a crumpled clothes basket full of their dirty clothes. But as much as he enjoyed giving her a light spanking, her punishment was far from over.

"P-please, big brother, let me finish my chores. I p-promise that I w-won't slack off again." Lori begged him. But she knew that he wouldn't let it go that easily since they were his clothes that weren't washed.

"You know the rules, sis, do my laundry or I do you." Her brother said.

"No, We're siblings! We shouldn't do that!" Lori protested as she tried to turn around but with her arms tied behind her back it was proving difficult.

"Shut up!" He slapped her right cheek as hard as he could. As she cried out in pain, he walked over to her face and got down to one knee. "We have rules for a reason, Lori, and that's to keep this family from falling apart. If I don't punish you then you'll never learn your lesson."

"I-I will! I p-promise!" Lori cried. But no matter how hard she yelled, no one above could hear her. Lana and Luna had sound proofed the basement.

"Tsk tsk and here I thought you knew better. Guess I'll have to skip a few steps in your punishment."

Lori's eyes widened as she watched her older brother unzip his pants and take them completely off. He then got down on both knees in front of her and took her head into his hands.

"Say ahhhh."

Then without care, he roughly shoved his erect member into her mouth. Lori nearly gagged as she felt it hit the back of her throat but she managed to hold it together. Thankfully he hadn't shoved his entire length in just yet.

But her big brother wasn't done as he repeatedly slid inside and out of her mouth, using it like a flesh light. She could hardly breathe or use her tongue as he fucked her mouth with little decency. Then just as she was sure that it couldn't get any worse, she heard him grunt before he plunged his dick all the way in, hitting the back of her throat and sliding down some. Just then she felt her throat fill with hot sperm as he came from fucking her mouth like a pussy. She couldn't breathe properly and she felt like throwing up as his dick triggered her gag reflex. And just as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she felt her brother yank himself free from her mouth and take several steps back.

As she looked up, she saw him stroking his still hard dick with his right hand and without warning shot three strings of hot cum on her face and hair. Lori barely registered that some of it landed in her right eye. All she was focused on, aside from breathing, was that her brother was finally done.

"Alright, time for round two." Her big brother said.

"W-What?" Lori weakly said. She wasn't sure how he could be ready again so quickly. Didn't he just cum in her mouth?

"You heard me, little sister. Time for the next round. Your punishment is far from over."

With strength she didn't know he possessed, Lori was gripped roughly by her hips and flipped over so that she was lying on her back. Her Big brother held her legs in the air as he removed her shorts and underwear. Once done, he began to ball up her panties all the while smiling wickedly at her.

"Please…Lincoln…don't do this…I'm sorry for not washing your clothes on time, I swear it won't happen again!" She pleaded with her brother. Tears still streaming down her face, this time mixing in with his semen.

"Lori, Lori, Lori, I already told you," Lincoln bent down so that he was inches away from his sister's face. "Call me big brother."

And before she could protest he shoved her balled up underwear into her mouth. Her muffled sobs only worked to turn him on more as his dick got harder still.

"Now let's see what's under this top…" he said as he licked his lips. Grabbing her tank top from the center of stomach, he pulled the flimsy fabric apart and freed her glorious peaks to the night air. As her chest rose up and down from her panting breaths, Lincoln could see that her nipples were hard from her arousal. "I see someone is feeling a bit turned on."

Lori's muffled protests were aided by the shaking of her head. She wasn't turned on, she wasn't!

"Is that right?" Lincoln reached down and slid a single finger over her pussy lips. Lori moaned into her underwear as she felt his finger slide over her entrance. Raising the finger so that she could see it, it glistened in the moonlight from her own juices. "Looks like someone isn't being honest."

Lincoln reached down and grabbed each of her nipples, pinching them before giving them a light twist. Lori moaned again even though she tried to fight it. She couldn't give in to her big brother. She couldn't!

Not satisfied, Lincoln then leaned down and began to lick his sister's left tit, tracing his tongue all over the luscious mound. He made to leave her completely covered in his saliva, knowing that her body heat would provide a sharp contrast to the cool night air. He could feel his sister squirm beneath him. He had placed his leg in front of her pussy, the heat she was giving off almost scalding him. As he worked on her breasts, licking one while groping the other, his sister had begun to subconsciously rub her slit up and down his shin, leaving a slimy trail that made him shiver as the cool air touched his burning skin.

He could tell that his sister was enjoying it since she was no longer sobbing, instead moaning and muffling his name as best she could. But she was still getting it wrong.

"Lori, say it." He commanded as he ceased his ministrations.

Dazed, her sister said his name through her panties.

"Say it!" He reaches down and twisted her nipple again, tougher than he had before.

Her muffled screams lasted a few seconds before she once again said his name.

"Say IT!" He slapped her right breast as hard as he could, earning a pained muffled scream from Lori.

With a fresh wave a tears, Lori watched as Lincoln reached down and pulled out her panties from her mouth.

Gasping for fresh air, Lori quietly sobbed for few moments before she looked up at her brother and finally gave him what he wanted.

"I-I'm so-sorry…big *sniff* brother…" Lori whimpered. She was crying as she stared up her older brother, eyes full of fear. She was scared of what he planned to do to her.

Lincoln smiled kindly as he caressed his sister's cheek with the back of his hand. "Oh Lori, you're not sorry. At least not yet," Lincoln then shoved her balled up wet panties back into her mouth. "But you will be." He promised.

Lincoln ignored Lori's muffled cries as he positioned himself in between her legs. He then grabbed her hips and raised her lower body up so that the tip of his dick was brushing against her entrance. Like a magnet to metal, his dick was locked onto Lori's pussy as she struggled to break free.

Her eyes widened as she saw the look in his eyes, he was going to take her virginity! They couldn't do this! They were siblings, they were brother and sister, it was wrong! As the tip began to slowly slide past her reddish pink lips, Lori begged Bobby to forgive her. She had been saving herself for him.

Lincoln grunted as he plunged his dick deep inside of her, almost hitting the back of her womb. She half moaned half screamed into her panties as she felt her brother completely fill her up. She had never felt so full before and despite hating the situation she was in, a part of her was enjoying the feeling.

Lincoln then began to slowly pull himself out of her, leaving only the tip, before going back in. He was trying to get used to he since this was the first time they were doing it. But after a few minutes, Lincoln began to pick up the pace. Lori's muffled moans were slow at first but as he went faster, Lori's moans also came faster. And without warning, she felt herself get tense as something began to build up inside of her.

Lincoln sensed it too as he grinned at his sister. "Looks Like someone is enjoying her punishment. You're about to cum, Lori." Shifting her weight so that he was holding her with one hand, he used his right to grab her clit with his index and thumb and he began to slowly twist it. This sent shocks throughout her body that finally drove her over the edge. "Tell me, Lori, how does it feel to have cum for the first time and all because of your brother."

Lori tried to protest her brother's claim but she couldn't. It had felt good, better than good. She was enjoying being manhandled by her big brother. She wanted more of her punishment. With his dick still firmly inside of her, Lori began to whimper as she moved her hips so that his dick would feel like it was moving too.

"Ah…so you do want to be punished, huh, Lori?" Lincoln asked but he already knew the answer. When his sister nodded, Lincoln added. "Don't you worry, we're about to take this up a notch."

With an eager nod, Lori watched as her brother lowered her above the crumpled clothes basket and grabbed ahold of her legs by gripping just below the joints of the back of her knees. With this new position Lincoln would be able to insert himself deeper into Lori's pussy and hit the back of her womb with ease.

He plunged himself in slowly at first, enjoying the look on his sister's face as she writhe in ecstasy. She was enjoying the pace but it was clear she wanted more. And luckily for her she was about to get it.

He began to pick up the pace again, thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could, barely giving her the chance to catch her breath. And as he watched her tits bounce up and down with each of his thrusts, he had an idea. Not stopping his motion, he leaned down a roughly clamped down on her left breast, using his teeth to hold on. Her muffled screams mixed in with her moans and her walls clamping down on his dick were tell tale signs that she came once again. His sister was such a masochist.

He continued to suck on her bruised tit while drilling her into the dirty clothes. But Lori was getting close once again and she wanted, no, _needed _him to come with her. She _needed _him to cum inside. She had to feel his hot sperm spilling into her womb where their forbidden act could possibly spawn a child that should never be but was.

She wrapped her free leg around his back and used it to pull him in. With her other, she tried to unbalance him so that he would be forced to use his arms to hold himself up. And she got her wish.

"Damn, you really want this dick, don't you?" He asked as he used both of his hands to hold himself up.

Lori simply nodded vigorously as she shouted a muffled "Yes!".

Lincoln grinned as he began to pump in and out of her again. The sound of their flesh making contact sounded like someone clapping to a beat. And as he fucked the shit out of his sister, his eyes were drawn to the beads of sweat that were beginning to pool in the hidden valley of her sister's bosom. Intrigued, Lincoln leaned down and without a second thought began to lap up all of her sweat. He could feel Lori shivering beneath him as his cool tongue raced across her chest, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He made sure to get every last drop. Her sweat reminded Lincoln of the nectar from that yellow flower that he and Lynn used chew on at the park. Her sweat tasted salty, a bit sour, but maybe because it was Lori's sweat it also tasted sweet to him. The taste was intoxicating and Lincoln felt himself getting close to his own climax.

Sensing that he was close, Lori tightened her hold on her brother with her legs and bucked harder against him, needing him to finish inside.

As Lincoln caught a glimpse of his sister's eyes as he licked her under boob sweat, he saw the same look that the rest of his sisters had when they wanted him to cum inside. And he was more than willing to oblige.

With each new pump, Lincoln came closer and closer to his limit and as he felt Lori tighten her walls around his deck as she came for the third time, he grunted as he reached his own. He plunged himself as deep as he could, hitting the back of her womb and flooding the blonde's chamber to the limit. Feeling herself get filled up to the brim and then spilling out causes Lori to reach her fourth and final climax as she reached new levels of pleasure and passed out beneath her big brother.

Lincoln could only chuckle as he watched his sister go limp on the pile of dirty clothes. Guess she couldn't handle the log after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori came to a few minutes later to the sound of the washing machine entering its spin cycle. To her surprise, she was no longer bound or gagged. And instead of lying on top of a pile of dirty clothes, she was lying on the spare cot they had in the basement with a blanket covering her body. As she rose to a sitting position, the blanket fell off and she saw that her chest was wrapped up in bandages after someone had administered first aid on her. Looking around, she saw that her little brother, Lincoln, was sitting on the cold floor of the basement with half of his upper body lying on the cot. He was also holding onto her right hand. Seeing him like that made Lori's cheeks redden in a full blush.

Gently shaking him, Lori called his name. "Lincoln…Lincoln…it's time to get off of the floor."

It took him a second to wake up but once he did Lincoln quickly sprang up to check on her.

"Lori, how are you feeling? Does your chest hurt? How's your throat? Can I get you anything? Anything you need, name it and it's yours." He spoke so fast that for a second Lori was worried that he wasn't breathing. When he paused to take a breath, Lori couldn't help but giggle.

"Silly, Lincoln. I'm literally fine." She told him as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "That was the best sex we've ever had."

"Oh…" Despite the fact that they had just had rough role playing sex, Lincoln still blushed at his sister's soft touch. "That's good to hear…I was worried that I'd gone too far this time…" he then hung his head. "I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"You literally never have to apologize to me for what we did tonight, Lincy. You made me _very _happy." Lori giggled. "And once I heal up, we literally have to do that again! Okay, _big _brother?"

"Um…okay, but I'm still sorry for what I did. I used the first aid kit that Lisa made us. I even made sure to clean you up while you were unconscious." Lincoln then remembered about the clothes. "I also finished washing all of the clothes and I brought you some clean pajamas for you to change into."

Lori watched as her little brother rambled on and on, his face still covered in a bright blush. Despite what they did, he was still the same caring young man that she had fallen in love with. With a sigh, she pulled him into a gentle hug and kissed his forehead.

"Never change, Lincoln Loud. Never change." She told him. And when he looked up at her, she leaned down and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. One that left them literally breathless. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lori." Lincoln said shyly.

"Come now, Lincy, hop into bed with me. We have to get some rest before the sun rises." Lori said a she raised the blankets so that he could get in.

Lincoln smiled. He carefully got into the cot and laid down with his back to his sister's stomach, allowing her to pull him into her embrace. Together, wrapped up in a blanket of warmth and love, they drifted off into sleep.

**End of chapter. **

What did you guys think? Lori's a bit of sub in the bed room. She's a Dom in the streets but a sub in the sheets. At least, some of the time she is. I am planning to write a chapter where she has a threesome with Lincoln and Carol so you guys have that to look forward to.

Till next time.


	3. Ch 3: Lincoln's Got Game

**I don't own the Loud House.**

**Welcome back to another chapter. If any of you have read my other story, "The Digi-Loud Adventure" then you already know that I've decided to change the name to "Lust For A Loud" thanks to the help from LoudRisque. I like it much better that "The Lust House". And if you haven't read my other story then what are you waiting for? That one actually has a plot worth reading. Not that this story isn't worth reading, mind you, I just worked a lot harder on that one. **

**As stated before, this chapter will feature Lincoln with Girl Jordan and Cristina. I've been toying with this idea for a while and I'm glad that I could use it here. **

**The next chapter is already being worked on and I want to keep that one a surprise. But for those of you asking, chapter 5 will definitely feature Luna, Sam, and Lincoln. I've been waiting to do that one and it's one of the main ships in my other story. I just haven't reached the point where I'm going to add the lemon yet. Only one I've done so far is the shower scene between Luna and Sam. So if any of you are interested in that, go read and review my other story please. **

**Keep on suggesting more pairings that you'd like to see, I'm taking note of all of them and I'm trying to see in which order I'm going to do them in. Since I'm not sure how long this story will be, I guess I'll just keep going until we run out of pairings. **

**Enjoy! **

**Lust For A Loud**

**Chapter 3: Lincoln's Got Game**

It was Monday morning and after the weekend Lincoln had had with three of his sisters, he was looking forward to a relaxing day of no sex. After all, he was at school! Who would want to jump his bones during class?

As Lincoln was leaving for his lunch break the answer to that question became obvious as Girl Jordan walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his right arm, pressing it close to her developing bosom.

"Hey Lincoln~" she greeted him with a flirty smile.

"Hey Girl Jordan, how's it going?" He asked politely. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted a repeat of what happened last week after gym class. And he wasn't going to lie, he wanted a repeat as well.

"Nothing much…I was just wondering if you were busy right now…" she then leaned in and huskily whispered. "Because I'm in the mood for a protein shake."

Lincoln shivered as he felt her hot breath wash over his ear. Combine that with how his arm was nestled between two incredibly soft mounds (she wasn't wearing a bra) and Lincoln Jr. was already starting to rise.

"Sure, I could go for a slice of pie." Lincoln nodded.

Girl Jordan giggled as she leaned on him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure that you'll be having more than just a slice."

Lincoln was about to speak when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed across her chest was his former crush. Cristina was glaring at them as she tapped her foot on the tile floor.

"So is that?" She asked him, ignoring Girl Jordan completely. "You say that you like me and then you go off to the next hussy that says hello to you!?"

"Hussy!" Girl Jordan exclaimed.

"Cristina, I can explain!" Lincoln quickly tried to say but Girl Jordan beat him to it.

"Listen here, Timbers, Lincoln is my man and I won't just stand here and let you call me names!" Girl Jordan said as she stood in front of Lincoln.

"Well, Jordan, Lincoln was my man first!" Cristina shot back. "I gave him my first kiss!"

"So? I did too." Girl Jordan countered.

"I gave him my first time!" Cristina said as she glared at the light blonde haired girl before her.

"Join the club, we've got jackets!" Girl Jordan told her.

"Well I'm his girlfriend!" Cristina almost shouted.

"Since when? I've been with him for months now!" Girl Jordan asked.

"Tell her Lincoln!" Cristina demanded as she turned to face the white haired boy.

"Yea, tell her, Lincoln!" Girl Jordan agreed.

The white haired boy gulped as he watched the two girls before him stand side by side, waiting for his response.

"Ladies, ladies, I think there's some misunderstanding," Lincoln calmly said as he walked between them and placed his arms around their shoulders. "I'm actually dating the both of you. I never broke up with Cristina when she got transferred to another class. And since I've been busy I really haven't seen her much aside from texting."

"So, who's your favorite then?" Girl Jordan asked, accepting that he was dating the both of them.

"Now wait just a minute, I never agreed to let him date multiple girls!" Cristina said hotly.

"What's the matter? Afraid that you can't compete?" Girl Jordan asked her with a smug expression on her face.

"What?! I could beat you anytime anywhere!" Cristina said as she pushed up her non-existent sleeves.

"Well I can beat him off anytime anywhere." Girl Jordan challenged with a nod towards Lincoln who was still in the middle of them.

Cristina just glared at the girl before her, seething at the audacity. And Lincoln could only watch in silence as he wondered what would happen to him next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln found himself five minutes later lying on a mat inside of the gym's storage closet. He was completely naked on top of the same blanket that they had used the week before. And as he lay there, he watched as Girl Jordan went to town in his dick.

She was completely naked as well, lying on the blanket so that she next to his crotch. She was using her right hand to pump his shaft while she took the tip in her mouth. Using her tongue to swivel around his second head was making Lincoln's head spin. She had definitely gotten better from her first time giving head.

Cristina meanwhile was watching opposite of her on his left. She waiting her turn to give him a blow job. The two girls had agreed to take turns to see who could make him cum faster. The one when the best technique would be the winner.

But as she watched Girl Jordan begin to bob her head up and down, Cristina felt herself getting turned on. Her face was beginning to get warm and she was sure that her cheeks were sporting a crimson blush. She could feel her nipples get hard and her private area start to moisten. Unable to stop herself, she reached down and began to rub pussy in a circular motion.

Lincoln saw what she was doing and got an idea. He called her name and as she turned to look at him, he reached over, putting his hands underneath her arm pits and pulled her towards him. She yelped in surprise at his strength as she slid across the blanket towards him. Girl Jordan glanced up from her position but didn't stop her actions, she was quite good at multitasking.

Once she was closer, Lincoln placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up so that he was bench pressing her. As her eyes widened in disbelief, he lowered her down so that her knees were in either side of his face and her entrance was right on top of his mouth.

"Lincoln!" She gasped as she realized what he had done.

With a grin, Lincoln placed both of his hands on her thighs. "It's been a while since I've had a taste. Let's see if you're still as sweet as I remember."

Then before she could respond, Lincoln began to slowly leave a trail of kisses on her inner thighs. She shivered on contact with his lips, the sensation making her squirm as she wanted him to hurry up and eat her out. But Lincoln was a gentleman through and through and he would always ensure that she received as much pleasure as he did. And god damn it if it didn't drive her wild when he teased her.

Slowly he made his way to her lips, placing a lingering kiss on either side. He could feel the heat on his face and the smell of her juices was making his head spin. Cristina always did have a much sweeter scent and taste because of the diet her sister had placed her on. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed going down on her. And as Cristina began to pant, Lincoln slid his tongue across her entrance before reaching her clit on top.

She hitched her breath as his tongue swept over her bean, indicating that he touched her most sensitive spot. Cristina was very sensitive when it came to her vagina because while she did enjoy being eaten out, she could only come if he focused more on her clit than anything else. And he wasn't one to disappoint.

Using the top part of his tongue, he moved it around in a circular motion the way she had done it before. She called out his name as she began to slowly moved her hips in conjunction to his movements. She was building up to her first orgasm and there was very little that could stop her now.

As she bucked on his mouth, Lincoln took a break from her clit to lap up Her juices and work his tongue inside of her. Cristina cursed several times as her walls clamped down on his marvelous tongue. He was the master of convincing and he was using that golden tongue of his to bring her closer to her limit.

While Cristina was riding Lincoln's face like a cowgirl, Girl Jordan was doing her best to suck Lincoln dry. She ran her tongue down his shaft, licking it all the way down to his balls. Then she went back to the top and took his whole length into her mouth. As she sucked on him, she right hand went down to his sack and she gently fondles his balls. She knew that Lincoln liked to have his balls played with. And as she swirled her tongue around his head, she could feel him throbbing in her mouth. He was getting close. All she needed was the final push and he would shoot his delicious cum down her throat.

Lincoln could feel Cristina nearing her limit as he continued to work on her clit. But at the same time, he could also feel Girl Jordon using her finishing move on his dick to make him cum. She would suck in his dick in a twisting motion as she pulled up with her head that felt amazing. He needed to finish Cristina off quickly in order to move on to the main event.

Using his right hand, Lincoln positioned it underneath her with his palm facing his chin. He then inserted his index and middle fingers while he curled the rest. He began to move his fingers in a "come here" motion as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. That had been the final straw and Cristina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came on his mouth. Lincoln did his best to lap up of her juices, holding her in place as she began to tilt to the side.

At the same time that she came, Lincoln reached his own limit and exploded inside of Girl Jordan's mouth, shooting several thick ropes of cum down her throat. She greedily swallowed them all as she firmly believed that spitters were quitters, just like his sister Lynn.

As Cristina fell off to the side, Lincoln looked down just in time to see Girl Jordan licking her lips with a satisfied expression.

"Yum~" She said as she looked into his eyes.

Out of all of the girls he's been with, Girl Jordan loved to swallow the most. She even preferred that he pull out and finish inside of her mouth after the second or third round. She liked to joke that she liked to get her daily protein from him but at times like this he wondered if she was actually serious.

"Now that I've had my pre-workout shake, I think it's time for me to do my full set." Girl Jordan said as she crawled up the mat and straddled him. While his dick wasn't at full mastic it was still erect enough that she was able to slide up and down it. As she did, she glanced over at Cristina. "Looks like she's done for."

"Don't count her out just yet, Girl Jordan, it's just been a couple of months since we last did it." Lincoln told her. And to prove his point, Cristina, albeit weakly, raised her right hand to flip Girl Jordan off. "See? She just need a minute to recover."

"In the meantime, I think we should continue where we left off last week." Girl Jordan said as she raised herself and positioned his now hard dick at her entrance. With an eager grin, she slid down his shaft, taking his entire length inside of her. She moaned with pleasure as the feeling of his girth completely filled her inside. She _loved _feeling full, especially because of him. "Oh yea~ that's the stuff!"

"I think you might be addicted to my dick, Girl Jordan." Lincoln said as he watched her enjoy the feeling of his dick inside of her. That was another thing that Girl Jordan enjoyed more than the other girls. Just the feeling of him inside of her was enough to make her cum and sure enough, after about a minute of her just enjoyed the sensation, she clamped down on his dick and her body trembled as she was rocked with wave after wave of pleasure.

"I think you might be right, Lincy." She said as she leaned down towards his face. "But can you blame me? Your dick is basically magic!"

"Hehe, thanks but I think you're just addicted to sex in general." Lincoln said, trying to play it off. But they both knew that she was right. His dick was magic.

"You're right, I am addicted to sex but only when it comes to you, Lincy." She purred. She then licked his cheek which was still covert with Cristina's love juices. "I'm a slut but I'm only _your _slut."

"You know just how to turn me on, Girl Jordan." Lincoln said as he felt himself regain his energy.

With a yelp, Girl Jordan found herself being flipped on her back with Lincoln now on top of her. He began to slowly pump in and out, letting her enjoy the feeling of his member entering and exiting her walls. Unlike his sister Lynn who enjoyed fast paced sex, Girl Jordan liked to go slow. She enjoyed the feeling of fullness above all else and Lincoln knew it. He had to learn how to please each of his girls individually in order to make up for the fact that he couldn't just pick one. And it paid off since he now had a large harem of girls who were more than willing to share him and his magical penis.

As he continued his slow pumping, Lincoln leaned down and began to play with Girl Jordan's developing breast. Despite being younger than his sister Lynn, Girl Jordan's breasts were already slightly bigger than hers. And as much as Lincoln would say other wise out loud, he actually preferred them small. He wasn't sure why but he preferred them to be in the A-B cup range.

But Girl Jordan's breast were still in the A-cup range so it was all good. He slowly moved his hands in a circular motion, turning them towards each other. She moaned and meowed like a cat as he teased her tender breasts. She never did understand his fascination with her breasts but she didn't complain when he used his magic fingers to tease her. She was already lost in a world of pleasure as she felt him plunge himself all the way to her womb and back out.

Lincoln then placed his mouth over her right breast and began to gently suck on it, using his tongue to flick her nipple. The sensation sent sparks throughout her body as she neared her climax. Just as he went in again, Girl Jordan came as she felt his dick knocking at her womb's door. She arched her back, pushing her breast into his mouth. She cried out his name and to the gods above. And as she came back to the world of the living, she found Lincoln pulling out of her and staring over at Cristina who eagerly waiting her turn.

"Wow…I think you're right, I am addicted to your dick." Girl Jordan said again as she panted to regain her breath.

"If it's any consolation, I'm addicted to that devilish tongue of his." Cristina told her with a blush. "I, um, like it when he goes down on me."

"Well I love to go down on him." Girl Jordan said as she turned to face the curly haired girl. "So, you know, there's a way that we can share him."

Cristina thought about it for a moment. Earlier they had been able to share Lincoln without a problem. But even so, she liked it better when she was the sole owner of his attention.

"You know, I think I know of a way to change your mind, Cristina." Girl Jordan continued. She got up and lead Lincoln over to the brunette. She positioned Cristina so that she was lying on her back and then she motioned for Lincoln to kneel down so that he could enter inside of her.

And just as Cristina was about to ask what she was about to do, she felt Lincoln plunge his dick inside of her. She gasped as she felt his girth for the first time in months. Reveling from the feeling, Cristina didn't notice when Girl Jordan had placed herself on top of her until she felt her weight on either side of her ribs.

Girl Jordan then leaned down and began to lick her clit as Lincoln pumped inside of her. This drove Cristina to a new level of pleasure as she began to writhe underneath then. She bucked her hips in tandem with Lincoln's movements and Girl Jordan had to watch herself so that Lincoln wouldn't bump into her head.

It didn't take long for Cristina to come and as she did, Lincoln finished inside of her as well. And as his cum began to spill out, Girl Jordan quickly began to lap the excess up.

Lincoln pulled out of Cristina and flopped himself down on the mat as Girl cleaned the both of them up. She simply couldn't let a single drop of cum go to waste.

When she was done, she laid down on Lincoln's left, snuggling close to him.

"That was fun. I'm so full now." She said as she patted her tummy.

"I did cum a lot today." Lincoln admitted. Lynn had once accused him of being a secret lolicon when he shot a larger load into her chest than when he did on Leni's. And Leni had been the first to get jizzed on that night. Maybe she had a point?

"You know, maybe sharing you isn't the worst idea." Cristina said as she came over to snuggle on his right. "Oh I could get used to being double teamed."

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet." Girl Jordan told her. "Just wait until we go over to my house, I got a double ended dildo that Mollie and I like to use when Lincoln comes over for a 'study session.' You haven't felt full until you got both of your holes getting pounded at the same time!"

"Really?" Cristina asked, sounding interested.

"Um girls, what time is it?" Lincoln asked once he realized that they were still in school.

Looking over at their phones, they saw that they only had five minutes before the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. Grabbing their clothes, they quickly rushed over to the showers after putting away their blanket. After all, they definitely reeked of sex.

As they rinsed off in the showers, Girl Jordan had a question to ask Cristina.

"Cristina, How did you and Lincoln end up together? Last I heard, you didn't like him because you felt uncomfortable around him." She asked the brunette.

Cristina actually blushed before quickly turning to look towards Lincoln, who had already finished and was simply watching them.

"Um, I did. But about a week later while I was in line for a Smooch concert, this random girl walked up to me and spun me around so that I could kiss her brother." Cristina said as she recalled how they got together. "As soon as I laid my eyes on him, I knew it was Lincoln. Even dressed up in Smooch attire, there was no mistaking his blue eyes or his chipped teeth."

"Don't forget my rugged good looks." Lincoln added with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Maybe in a few years," Cristina snorted. "You're cute, deal with it."

"Oh I know I am." Lincoln said as he gave them a smoldering gaze that made them bite their lower lip.

"Stop that, Loud! We have less than a minute to get ready!" Girl Jordan said as she stopped Cristina from going over to him. She had actually taken several steps towards the white haired boy while dropping her towel on the floor.

"Sorry." Lincoln chuckled as he put on his clothes.

"Anyways," Cristina continued after she regained herself. "After I recognized him, I was mesmerized by what his…choice of attire had revealed."

"She's talking about my dick." Lincoln clarified. "Those leather pants that Luna picked out for me left nothing for the imagination."

"Are you serious?" Girl Jordan asked with scandalized grin. She had no idea that the older girl (by a couple of months) was that much of a sexual deviant!

"It's not my fault!" Cristina said as her face turned beet red. "You've seen his dick, now imagine that beast contained behind a cage that he so desperately wants to break free of. And ravish the young maiden foolish enough to do so."

"Well when you put it like that, yea, I can't fault you." Girl Jordan agreed with a nod. "So did you fuck him during or after the show?"

Cristina's blushed deepened. "Both…"

"Wow, you horn dog!" Girl Jordan laughed as she patted the girl on the back.

"Don't forget the threesome we had later that night with my sister in the back of the van." Lincoln added as he waited for them by the door.

"And why did you have a problem sharing him with me but not his sister?" Girl Jordan asked as they followed Lincoln out the door.

"I, um, well, family doesn't count!" Cristina said though even to her ears that excuse sounded weak.

"Uh huh, next you're gonna tell me that your sister has also had sex with you and Lincoln." Girl Jordan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you look at the time, we gotta go or else we'll be late!" Cristina said as she took a hold of Lincoln's and Girl Jordan's hands and pulled them forward.

Girl Jordan could only shake her head at the girl's antics. She had seen Cristina's sister and damn would she be a liar if she said that she wasn't interested in a threesome with her and Lincoln. Hell, she'd settle for a twosome! She was hot!

**End of chapter. **

One thing that I'm trying to do with this story is that I've been trying to show that each of the girls that Lincoln has sex with is unique and that they all have their own wants and needs. It's not just your standard fuck her brains out and that's that. No, I want each scene to be as vivid and original as possible. With so many girls, I might be using similar poses and word choice but each girl will have their own voice, so to speak, when it comes to sex. That way it won't feel so cookie cutter like.

Like for example, Luan likes angry sex. Lori likes to be manhandled. Girl Jordan likes to feel Linc inside of her. And Cristina likes to receive oral. And I'm hoping that with each girl, you will all see that they are all different and not just a vagina that needs to be fucked. Most of these techniques come from real life experience so if you're in a position to do so, try them out. Except for the incest thing, that's just fiction and should remain as such.

Alright, I think I've said enough. Till next time.


	4. Ch 4: Linc Van Helsing

**I don't own The Loud House. **

**Welcome back to another chapter of LFAL! Sorry this one took so long to write, I've been busy and I didn't want to rush this one. As I said before, this chapter is special for a reason. I even used different imagery for the sex scenes so I hope that you all appreciate the hard work I went through. Hahahahaha, you'll see in a minute why I did what I did. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will feature a threesome between Lincoln, Sam, and Luna. A few of you have been requesting it since I first started writing my other Loud House story and while it will happen in that one, I figured I could give you a small taste in this story. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the chapter after that so if any of you have any recommendations let me know in your reviews and I'll see which one I like most. **

**I would like to thank those of you who read this story and went to read "The Digi-Loud Adventure" afterward. One reader in particular deserves some praise and that's JRC1700. You don't have an account so I couldn't message you in private so thanks again for reading both of my stories. I really appreciate it. As for your request for Lucy, she will be added to the story at a later point so don't worry. She will be having a partner. **

**Well enough about that. Enjoy!**

**Lust For A Loud**

**Chapter 4: Linc Van Helsing**

Linc Van Helsing has been hunting down his prey for years now. He had taken every creature that the monster had sent his way and taken them down. And now there was no one left to stand in between him and his target.

The castle loomed overhead on this dark and stormy night. The strong winds made his long cloak billow in the night. With his crossbow at the ready, Linc Van Helsing prepared himself to storm the castle alone.

With a mighty kick, he burst through the doorway and held his weapon at the ready. After scanning the dark castle, he knew that he was alone on the first floor. As he made his way silently through the stone castle, he idly wondered what he would do once he was done with his last adventure.

But those thoughts would have to wait as he found the staircase that lead to the upper levels. The stairs seemed to go on forever as Linc Van Helsing climb them. Normally a castle like this would had multiple floors connected to a staircase but not this one. Eventually he reached the top and as he glanced around the corner, he leaped into the hallway with his crossbow aimed and ready to fire. But the hallway was empty as well. The only thing that he could see was a door at the end.

As silently as he could, he walked down the corridor until he reached the door. With a soft turn of the handle, he saw that the door was unlocked. He pushed it open with the tip of his weapon and stared inside as the door revealed the room's contents.

To his right he saw that there was a large bed with dark colored blankets. It was a four poster bed with curtains that were draped open. On the head rest on the bed was the carving of a bat that had two red rubies for eyes. And next to that there was a large armoire. Followed by a dresser with several lit candles. And it was thanks to the candles that Linc Van Helsing was able to see the figure standing by the open window. The figure was female and he could tell by her slender frame. She wasn't looking in his direction but he could still see her raven hair blowing in the breeze. Her long gown also ruffled with the wind, making it shimmer like the starry night.

"So you've finally come, Linc Van Helsing." The woman said without turning around.

"I've been hunting you down for years…of course I'd come if it meant I could end this." Linc said as he slowly made his way over to her. He scanned the room with each step he took but it seemed that they were truly the only ones in that castle.

"Indeed it has been many years…" The woman said with a sigh. "Would you believe me if I told you that I've been yearning for this day to come?"

"An immortal vampire like you? No, I wouldn't believe it." He was standing right behind her now. His crossbow aimed at the small of her back. She couldn't avoid being hit even if she wanted to.

"I've waited for this game to finally come to an end…this chase that began with your ancestors before you. None of them had ever been able to corner me. But here you are, Linc." The woman turned around and he caught his breath at how beautiful she looked in the pale moonlight that broke through the clouds.

She was a head smaller than he was with her raven hair covering her eyes like a curtain. Her small fangs poking their tips out from under her lip. Her gown, which seemed to be made out of the night sky, seemed to be held together on her petite bosom by a broach in the shape of a bat. As it split down from her chest, Linc could see that as she was wearing a pair of black lace underwear. And nothing else.

"I've waited for this day for centuries…" she took a step towards him, the tip of his crossbow pressing into her chest. "I'm sure that you agree that the title of "pure maiden" doesn't suit me."

"What would you have me do, Lady Lucille?" Linc asked as he set his weapon down. He had known all along his this would end. The quest that his ancestors had started would end with him.

"I would have you…" she reached up to her broach and with a single motion, ripped it off and threw it across the room. Her gown instantly fell to the ground, pooling around her bare feet. "Take your dick out and tear my pussy apart." She leaned in closer. "Mercilessly ravaging my insides until I can't move anymore." Her face was inches from his own now, her eager grin making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "And when I can no longer recall my name our forbidden union and dark ritual will be complete."

Linc Van Helsing audibly gulped as he stared into the eerily pale, ghostly blue eyes that glowed faintly behind her dark hair. But he knew that he didn't have a choice, he was the one who came to her.

Picking the petite woman, he carried her over to the bed bridal style and set her down in the middle. Then as quickly as he could, he stripped himself of his cloak and clothes before joining her on the bed.

As she lay on the bed, her hangs parted slightly so that he could clearly see her blue eyes. They hummed with anticipation for what was to come. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her mouth, her fangs bitting into her lower lip, to her chest. She was flat with two small budding breasts barely making a bump on her smooth porcelain skin. Her nipples poking out like two light pink domes in the middle of the Great Plains.

He looked further down to her smooth and inviting stomach. He wanted nothing more that to sink his teeth into navel, no pun intended.

But his true prize was lower still. His gaze finally stopped on her waist where the only thing keeping him from his prize was thing piece of fabric. A fabric that was already damp in the center. She truly had been yearning for this day to come, for him to come. In more ways than one.

Lady Lucille watched he crouched down to her most secret of places and slowly sniffed the air around him. She felt her cheeks reddened from such an act but she didn't stop him. When he inhaled her scent, she felt herself getting hotter. Her entrance becoming even more slick that it was before.

He leaned down and while her panties were still on, he ran his tongue across her slit. The single stroke sent electricity shooting across her spine with pleasure. As an immortal vampire, such feelings of pleasure should have been impossible. Yet her undead heart was beating a million miles a minute and her entire body felt as if it had entered a furnace. His touch leaving a trail a fire wherever he went.

He continued to run his tongue over her flower, lapping up all of the juices that flowed through the already wet fabric. She was slowly going insane as she felt him tease her through the cloth. She _needed_ him to make physical contact! With nothing standing in their way. But her head was spinning too much for her to tell him as such. And when he moved up to where her precious rose bud would be, she lost all of her senses as he used his devilish tongue to gently prod it out of its enclosure.

For thousands of years she had lived and not once had she felt pleasure like this. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she heard it in her ears. She could see and not see at the same time as her eyes refused to focus. She wasn't sure when but her hands were in his white hair, caressing his silky smooth follicles.

And after what seemed like an eternity, she felt herself tense up briefly before she felt a damp inside of her burst.

Linc sensed that she was about to reach her limit and pulled aside her soaked panties in order to lap up her virgin juices. She tasted sweet like nothing he had ever had before. The heat of her flower was enough to light a fire within his loins and he knew that he couldn't wait anymore.

Before she had even recovered, Linc positioned himself in front of her pure, white flower with the sole intention of making it a red rose.

Lady Lucille's eyes snapped open as she felt something push her velvet curtain open. It was a slow gradual opening as if the one doing it was having trouble pushing them aside. As they made it past the first inch, she moaned as she felt the rest of his length shape her stem around itself. And soon she felt the tip of his sword reach the final barrier before it could firmly plant itself into her roots.

Her body trembled in both fear and anticipation. Looking up at him, she was glad to see that he was looking right at her. With a warm gentle smile, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, taking her first kiss.

"Don't be afraid…" he whispered to her. "I'm here for you."

"W-will you hold me?" She asked in a small voice that reminded her of a child.

With a nod, she felt herself get wrapped up in his strong arms. She was enveloped in his embrace and she could breathe in his scent. It helped greatly to calm her and ease her nerves. When she was ready, she looked up at his cerulean colored eyes and leaned in for a deep kiss.

Then, while their tongues were exploring each other's depths, Linc pushed past the final barrier and buried his sword as deep as it would go.

With a pained gasp, Lucille pulled away for a moment but Linc quickly recaptured her lips. He then began to slowly move in and out of her, making sure to be as gently as possible since this was her first time. He kept on kissing her, making sure to let her know that he was still with her. And Lucille soon began to moan into his mouth as she was overtaken by pleasure once more.

Linc then released her mouth and moved down to her neck. Running his tongue down her throat, he swept up all of her sweat. And once he found her clavicle, he ran his tongue across it as well. His saliva felt like a stream of liquid fire to her. And she was enjoying every minute of it. She would reach her limit soon, she could feel it building up with his many ministrations.

Linc could tell that she was reaching her limit as her breathing got shorter. And she had long stopped moaning his name. He reached her budding breasts and gently pinched both of her nipples. And that had been the last push that she needed. She arched her back as she cried out in pleasure, her already tight walls clamped down on him harder. It almost felt like she would snap his dick clean off. And that feeling was enough to push him past his limit and he unleashed his load deep inside of her. Thick ropes of semen filled her womb and Lucille lost her mind as she was overwhelmed once again by his orgasm and she came for a third time.

She knew nothing, not even her own name as she was lost in a world of pleasure. All she knew was pure ecstasy and the being that had granted her that gift. Her one true love…Lincoln Loud.

"Whoa, bro, you really did a number on her." Lynn Jr. said a she poked her head around the camera.

"Yea, you literally came so much that she actually looks pregnant." Lori said as she held the mic pole above their heads.

"And he's still coming! Look!" Luna said as she stopped playing her instruments.

And indeed he was as Lincoln looked down as his still hard member that was inside of his younger sister Lucy.

"Well I'll be damned…maybe Lynn's right and I am a secret lolicon." Lincoln said aloud.

"Told you." Lynn said with a smirk.

"This is fascinating!" Came the lisping voice of Lisa Loud, the second youngest of the Loud Siblings. "Elder brother, you truly possess a sexual appetite that should not be physically or scientifically possible!" Lisa then took out a vial and used it to collect a sample of his semen. "I must analyze this at once! Think of the secrets that I can uncover about our family's genetic history!"

"You know, when Lucy said that she wanted to film her first time, I honestly never expected this." Luan said as she got up from her director's chair. "But I'm glad that I shot the whole thing!"

"You know, Lucy really does look pregnant…" Lynn said as she looked down at her younger sister's expanded stomach. "She did take the pills that Lisa made us, right?"

"I hope so, bruh. Otherwise we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do to the rents." Luna said.

"Lincoln, do you think you can still go on? We're going to shoot another scene." Luan said as she began to take off her clothes.

"What kind of scene?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out of his sister's deflowered flower.

As he did, a large amount of semen gushed out of Lucy and pooled on the bed. And it spread until it began to drip down onto the floor.

"Man that's hot…" Luna said with half lidded eyes. She too was taking off her clothes.

"I don't think I can wait anymore! The smell is driving me wild!" Lynn said as she tore her clothes off.

"You literally took the words out of my mouth." Lori said she joined them.

"The scene is called Linc Van Helsing vs the Vampire Sisters ." Luan told him with a predatory grin.

"Because we're, like totes, going to suck you dry, Lincy." Leni said as she entered the room. She too was already naked.

Seeing that there was no way to escape, Lincoln or rather, Linc Van Helsing prepared himself for the match of his life. After all, he was monster hunter and if these vampires wanted to tango then he would make this a dance they won't soon forget!

**End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? The whole thing was shot in their house. Luan and Lisa will add the castle walls and stuff later in editing. Because Lucy is the poetic type I wanted to write her chapter with the same imagery. Hopefully I succeeded. Till next time!


	5. Ch 5: The Sam-wich

**I don't own the Loud House.**

**Welcome back to the next chapter. In this one a few days have passed since the Saturday with Lucy and while I do plan to write a "Linc Van Helsing vs The Vampire Sisters" for the next chapter, the ones after that will be a small arc suggest to me by a reader. It had a good premise that I felt I could work with and I might make it a three or four parter. **

**The long awaited threesome between Sam, Lincoln, and Luna is finally here and I had a lot of fun with it. Unfortunately it did take me a while for inspiration to hit me. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out so enjoy this for now.**

**Lust For A Loud **

**Chapter 5: The Sam-wich**

Luna wondered around the first floor of the house with her phone held up to her ear. She was trying to get ahold of her girlfriend, Sam, but she wasn't answering. Which was strange because she was supposed to have arrived at the house so that they could work on their homework together. Then maybe afterwards they could have some fun with her little bro. But before that, Luna had to find Sam.

"Luna, what's up?" Lynn asked her sister as she entered the house from the backyard. She was holding her soccer ball underneath her arm and she was holding a water bottle in her hand.

"Not much, dude. I was trying to get ahold of Sam but she's not answering." Luna said with a sigh.

"Sam? Didn't she walk in with Linc like an hour ago?" Lynn asked as she set down her water bottle.

"What?" Luna asked dumbfounded.

"Yea, I saw her walking with Lincoln up to his room. They were in a hurry for some reason." Lynn said.

Luna spun around on her heel before she booked it up the stairs and straight towards Lincoln's room. She couldn't hear anything but that wasn't anything new since they soundproofed his room so that they could have sex whenever they wanted without their parents finding out. Lisa had also installed a filtration system so that the sex smell wouldn't leave the room.

As Luna opened the door, she barged in and slammed the door behind her. She could only stare in complete shock at the sight before her.

In her brother's small room the air stunk heavy with the smell of sweat, semen, and Sam's juices. And standing in the middle of the room facing her was her girlfriend leaning towards her while her white haired brother drilled her from behind. Lincoln was holding onto her wrists as he pulled her back while at the same time pounding her. Sam was covered in cum from the front, her breasts bouncing in the open air as they glistened with beads of sweat and cum. Her face as flushed with ecstasy.

And once she finally noticed that Luna was standing in front of her, Sam's eyes widened.

"Nooo…" Her speech was slurred as she seemed sex drunk from the hour long session with her brother. "Luunna is washing usssss!"

She tried in vain to pull her arms back but all she could do was stumble a little and fall face first into the carpet. But Lincoln didn't stop, he positioned himself back on top of her and began to ride her at a different angle.

"Nooo…nooo, Luna don loooook!" Sam tried to protest but she was moaning too much to stop herself. Lincoln was hitting the back of her womb from this angle and she was loving it even more! "You can'… you can't! You…your brother is making me preg…he'sh makin me pregnant!"

Lincoln then leaned down and pressed her face into the rug so that she couldn't look at Luna anymore.

"It feelsh shoooo guuuud! Harder! Linc…harder! Makes me pregnansh! Make me pregnansh!" Sam moaned loudly as she felt herself reach her umpteenth climax. She had lost track after 12.

And just then her brother unleashed his load into her girlfriend's womb with a grunt of his own. He emptied his balls into the blond's womb and then pulled out so that the overflow could fall onto the carpet below her. Sam remained on the carpet a writhing mess as she continued to feel wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure.

"What the hell, dude?!" Luna finally asked once she regained her voice again. She as pissed.

"Luna, I can explain!" Lincoln tried to say quickly but he stopped as Sam shot up quickly to her feet.

But the blond had still not recovered and fell sideways against the bed as she lost her balance.

"Luna…I'm preg… I'ma be a momsi…" Sam said in her semi drunk state. Her eyes weren't even completely focused on her. "I'm…mama…"

"Sam, how could you do this to me!" Luna shouted at her girlfriend. She was pissed. Beyond pissed. "You were supposed to wait for me, bruh! We were gonna tag team the little dude together!"

"Couldinsh…mama makin timesh." Sam said in an attempt to apologize.

"You can't get pregnant you daft bimbo!" Luna shouted at her girlfriend. "Lisa gave Lincoln a special male birth control pill that guarantees that he can't get anyone pregnant until he stops taking the pills!"

"Wh-What?" Sam's Eyes began to focus on her. The truth had hit her like a bucket of ice water. "No babysh?"

"No! Didn't Lincoln tell you?" Luna asked, though she was starting to calm down. Seeing her girlfriend look heartbroken was more than enough to make her forget her silly anger.

"I did but she said that we won't know for sure until we tried." Lincoln said with a sigh. "We've been going at for over an hour and I've been blowing most of my loads inside of her. She really wants to have a baby with me."

"Well tough. We all agreed that it's too early to be having kids right now. Besides, Lori already called dibs so we gotta respect that." Luna said as she walked past her girlfriend. She sat down on the bed and turned to face her brother who was still kneeling on the floor. "You really did a number on her, huh?"

Lincoln blushed as he absentmindedly scratched his chin. "She uh…did that thing I like…hehe…"

"Oh really?" Luna asked with half lidded eyes. She leaned back a bit and grabbed ahold of the bottom of her shirt. She slowly raised it up until it was just below her busy. As she did, she watched as Lincoln's eyes traveled along with her shirt and at the same time, his semi hard penis was slowly rising up as well. "You love it when we do this, huh?"

Lincoln gulped as he nodded slowly. He wasn't sure why but aside from liking petite bodies like Lynn's, he also loved titty drops. It was one of sexiest things he had ever seen when Leni did it for the first time and ever since he was hooked.

"Well, I guess it's time for the main show." Luna said with a saucy grin. She teasingly raised her shirt a couple times so that the bottom of her purple bra was visible but she didn't raise it all the way. When she saw that he was almost at full mast, she gripped the bottom of her bra and pulled it up along with her shirt, allowing her b-cups to jiggle as they fell a couple inches. She wasn't as big as some of her sisters and Sam but Luna knew that Lincoln loved her as she was. It was one of the reasons why she loved him so much because he was accepting of her as she was, not as she wished she could be. For him, she didn't have to change.

As soon as her breasts dropped, Lincoln pounced on her and began to suck on her right breast. She yelped as she felt herself get pushed on the bed but soon she was enjoying the sensation of her brother's tongue running over her chest. She gripped his hair and moaned as he expertly toyed with her breasts. He would tease her nipples with his teeth and pinch them with fingers. Had she mentioned that Lincoln _loved_ small breasts?

As she enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on her chest, she felt as he reached down and unbuckled her skirt so that he could slip his hand underneath her panties and touch the raging inferno that was her pussy. She was already wet from seeing her girlfriend get fucked silly and now that it was her turn, Luna was soaked through.

She inhaled sharply as she felt him insert two fingers with ease. He then began to pump them in and out, using his thumb to run her exposed clit. She loved it when he played her pussy like an instrument. He knew exactly how to touch her in order to get her to sing.

As she moaned his name, she felt him shift his focus from her chest to her neck as he aggressively began to suck on her nape. She cried out in delicious agony as she felt him sink his teeth into her skin, not drawing blood but close enough. She loved it when he was rough with her. Unlike Lori though, she liked to participate.

Luna gripping his shoulders, Luna pushed him off of her and she flipped him back down in the bed. And before he could react, Luna crashed her lips onto his and began to battle him for dominance with their tongues. As they did, Luna slid her pussy along Lincoln's length, her soaked panties the only barrier between them. She could feel him twitching beneath her and he was ready to burst. And so was she.

Luna pulled back just enough so that she could tear off her remaining clothes and jumped back onto the bed. She crawled up to his head and pressed her pussy up to his mouth.

"Eat it, bro!" She said as she reached down, grabbed his head, and shoved his face into her snatch.

But her brother didn't need any prompting as he immediately began to lap up her juices. He grabbed ahold of her thighs and dug in deeper than before. She lost it right then and there.

"Oh FUCK!" She cried as she came into her brother's mouth. She could feel through her orgasm as her brother sucked up everything that she let loose. She could also feel as his silver tongue was clamped down on by her walls. It was a different sensation than when she had his dick in her. And while she preferred to be shafted, getting tongues wasn't that bad either.

Lincoln pulled away and took a deep breath in order to regain his air supply. After a ton of practice, the white haired Loud could hold his breath for quite a while.

"Dude…that was awesome…" Luna panted as she looked down at her brother.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Lincoln grinned as he slid out from under her.

"What?" She was still a little sluggish from the intense climax that she had just had and wasn't fast enough to turn around as her brother wrapped his arms around her.

He had pinned her arms at her sides as he hoisted her off of the bed and held her in the air. She could feel his tip pressing against her entrance and she was sure that he was going to impale her.

"Dude?" She asked as she glanced behind her. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to cock you like I did Sam." Lincoln told her.

And before Luna could respond, she felt herself drop right onto his hard dick. She yelped as she felt the sudden entrance of his magnificent instrument. At the angle that he was dropping her, the tip of his dick went straight into her womb. She was so full that she could barely stop herself from coming then and there for a second time.

But she wasn't able to restrain herself as she felt him slowly pull out of her. His dick rammed itself back in just as she clamped down on his dick and her eyes rolled up. But Lincoln didn't stop there, he kept pumping in and out of her, using her own body weight to ram her back down on his dick. He would hoist her up as he pulled out and then jam it back in, giving her the cocking that she loved so much.

He finally reached his limit after her fourth orgasm and he filled her pussy with load. But before he could pull out, he felt someone put their hands on his thighs.

"No fair! I wanted to have another shot of your baby making juice!" Sam whined as she began to lap up his jizz that was oozing out of Luna.

"You do realize that you can't get pregnant, right?" Lincoln asked as he watched her clean them up.

"Maybe. But it doesn't hurt to try, now does it?" Sam said before she continued her work.

Luna slowly began to regain her senses as she felt Sam licking her lips, trying to suck out the sperm that as still inside of her snatch.

"Um…love? Are you still trying to get pregnant?" Luna asked as she tried to damndest to focus on Sam. But as Sam began to lick her clit, Luna knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Yes. I've been in love with you brother for years now!" She ran her tongue over Luna's inner thighs, cleaning the cum that had fallen there. "I want to have a family with him so that the whole world knows that I'm his!"

"Well…you're…you're gonna…have to…wait…love…" Luna panted as she felt herself nearing another orgasm. Sam's tongue was almost as good as Lincoln's. "L-Lori's got…dibs!"

Lincoln felt Luna shudder as her body was rocked by her fifth climax and her walls clamped down on his semi hard dick. The feeling of her pussy sucking him in and closing in all around him made him groan with pleasure as he felt himself get hard once more.

"But why?" Sam whined as she looked up at Luna with her puppy dog eyes. "Don't you love me enough to let me have this?"

"Love, I love you. But it's not up to me." Luna said as she regretfully pulled herself off of her brother's magical penis. She knelt down next to her girlfriend and placed her hands on her shoulders. "We all agreed to wait until Lincoln was older so that no one would get suspicious. After all, can you imagine how things would look if over 20 girls got pregnant around the same time and the only guy they were seen with was 12?"

"Yea…" Sam sighed as she hung her head. "It would be bad…"

"Besides, in the meantime we can have wild sex as much as we want!" Luna said with the widest grin. "Those pills that Lisa gave him means that he can cum inside as much as we want him too!"

"I do enjoy it raw…" Sam admitted as she looked up at her girlfriend. "And I do love it when he cums inside."

"Plus, we also get to do that other thing that you like." Luna said as she turned to face her brother.

"You mean…?" Sam asked as she turned to look at Lincoln as well.

"Oh yea…" Luna said with a grin.

Lincoln grunted as he put everything he had into his hips as he pumped in and out of Sam. She was kneeling on the carpet on all fours with her head placed in front of Luna's crotch. The rocker Loud had her hands on the blonde's head as she shoved her head into her groin so that her tongue could reach deeper into her pussy. They were tag teaming the blond and as they neared their climax, the two siblings leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Sam couldn't see it but she loved it when the two of them Eiffel towered her. While they were aggressively making out with each other, Sam could feel them both unleash their loads into her pussy and her mouth. She loved the feeling of Lincoln flooding her womb and she also loved sucking up all of Luna's juices. And not a moment later, Sam's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she reached her most intense and final orgasm of the night.

The three of them collapsed on the carpet floor completely spent and Luna was surprised to see that both Lincoln and Sam were passed out. The entire room was stuffy as hell after such an intense threesome. And Luna could smell the sex in the air. Lisa's filtration system would be working overtime for sure this time.

With a text to their sisters to let them know what had happened, Luna laid herself down in between Sam and Lincoln and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. She truly did enjoy going to sleep with her womb full of her brother's cum.

**End of chapter**.

Till next time.


	6. Ch 6: Linc VS The Vampire Sisters

**I don't own The Louse House. **

**Welcome back to the latest chapter of LFAL. I'm sorry this chapter too so long but it's the longest one I've written so far for this story. It's 12 pages long not counting the notes above. But as promised this chapter will focus on the continuation of what happened in chapter four. I know the chapters are a little out of order but it shouldn't be too confusing. I'll try to better plan out the chapters in the future so that we aren't jumping around all over the place. **

**For those of you who have read my other story, "The Digi-Loud Adventure", then you know that I plan to write a multi-chapter arc revolving around an idea that a reader gave me. ****Mr. Aanonymous asked me if I could add a little something to this story and I liked his idea so I'm moving forward with it. And for those of you requesting the Yates sisters and Jackie and Mandee, they will appear in the next arc. A bunch of girls will be featured in the next few chapters. It will all make sense as the story unfolds. It's honestly a good idea and I can't wait to write it. **

**Once again, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.**

**Lust For A Loud **

**Chapter 6: Linc Van Helsing Vs The Vampire Sisters **

Linc Van Helsing was a man of many talents. Monster Hunter, martial artist, marksman, cook, lover, and many more. And as he enjoyed the afterglow of his latest and greatest accomplishment, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be adding father to that list. For you see, lying beside him was none other than the legendary Lady Lucille of Castle Melancholia. She was, until just moments ago, the maiden vampire that his family had hunted for generations. But now that was over and Linc wondered what life would bring him now. After all, he was retired from monster hunting since he would probably get bitten by Lucille so that they could live together forever.

"I wonder if I'll like the taste of blood?" Linc mused to himself.

"I don't know but I quite enjoy the taste." A voice said to his left.

Startled, Linc dove from the bed, grabbing his crossbow from the floor where he left it, and got up on one knee as he aimed the weapon at the source of the voice.

Standing by the large window, leaning casually against the stonewall was a tall woman wearing a beautiful light blue gown. It was partially see through and Linc could see that the woman wore nothing underneath. She had large blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. And what caught Linc's attention was her pointed fangs that poked their tips just below her top lip.

"You're a Vampire?" He asked though he already knew.

"What gave it away? Was it my sparkling blue eyes or my devilishly sexy bod?" The woman asked with a smirk.

"Sigh." From the bed, Lucille had woken up from her slumber and was staring at the other woman. "I knew you'd show up."

"Of course, you didn't think that you'd get to have all the fun, did you?" She asked.

"Are they all coming?" Lucille asked.

"They will be." She said with a saucy grin.

"Not to be rude but who is she?" Linc asked, his weapon still trained on the woman.

"Sigh…husband, allow me to introduce to you my oldest sister, Lady Loraine." Lucille said, sounding even more monotone than before.

"Call me Lori, Loraine makes me sound old." Lori told him.

"Oldest? As if more than one?" Linc asked, skipping over the part where she referred to him as 'husband'. "Are they all coming?"

And to answer his question, the door burst open and in walked another blond woman wearing a seafoam green gown that left nothing to the imagination. Her beauty was enough to stun Linc Van Helsing for the first time in a very long time.

"Lori, no fair! You promised that you'd wait for me!" The Beautiful woman said in a whiny voice. But even then her voice carried a melodic tune that sounded like music to his ears.

"Leni, I literally haven't even started yet." Lori said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides you were taking too long."

"Well, I had to find the right gown, silly." The woman, Leni, said with a giggle. She then looked at Linc with half lidded eyes. "After all, tonight's gonna be special."

"I'll say!" A voice rang out from outside the room.

A woman, slightly younger than the two blonde, came waltzing into the room with a seductive grin. This woman had short brown hair like a pixie cut and she had brown eyes. Freckles adorned her cheeks and looked down at Linc like a hawk about to catch her prey. And Linc also noted with an audible gulp that she was walking around in her birthday suit. And that she had shaved her bush in the shape of a skull.

"I've been waiting for centuries to play an instrument like that." The woman then licked her lips in anticipation. "I might even have to use two hands."

"Luna, why didn't you wait for me? We agreed that I would stop for a quick bite, get it?" Another voice said causing the whole room except for Linc to groan.

A younger brunette walked into the room with her long hair cascading down her back. She had on a yellow gown that revealed that she was a natural brunette and that she was well groomed as well. And despite being younger, she looked just as stunning as each of the women before her. When she eyed Linc, who was still kneeling on the floor, she gave him a half lidded grin.

"Hubba hubba, I didn't know that we'd be eating Sausage tonight." The girl joked but this time no one groaned, they simply nodded in agreement. "You know, I'd normally tell a dick joke right about now but one hasn't come into me yet…guess we'll have to fix that, huh?"

But before Linc could respond yet another voice interrupted as they shouted a battle cry as they kicked open the door.

"Lynnsanity in the house!" The young girl shouted as she landed on her feet. She was younger than the four previous vampires but older than Lucille. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail and the vampire wore a simple pair of red shorts with a red and white blouse. She looked the most normal of the five.

"So anyone banged him yet or what?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"Sigh…I should've put the barrier up…" Lucille muttered to herself.

"Please, like that could stop me." The young Brunette said with a scoff. "Lynn always gets what she wants."

"Why do you have to want what I got?" Lucille demanded in her monotone voice.

"Because he's the only one who's been able to bed a vampire." Lynn explained as if it were obvious. "Clearly he's the best and I only go after the best."

"Wait, I thought we were going to have sex with him, not make him a bed?" Leni asked, placing a finger on her chin in confusion.

"We're not gonna be sleeping in a bed that's for sure if ya know what I mean!" The fourth vampire said as she nudged Luna with her elbow.

"Luan, now is not the time for your jokes…" Luna said as she tried to fight a grin, ultimately failing though. "But you're right. We're gonna have ourselves one hell of a night."

"Sigh…I finally get the one guy who can make me feel alive and you five have to come in and ruin it…" Lucille sighed once again. She then turned towards Linc. "Husband, I apologize for their intrusion. But as you can see, my elder sisters require that you release them from their maiden hood."

"Huh?" Linc eloquently asked as he looked about the room.

"She literally means that we want to fuck you until you cum dust." Lori said as she let her gown fall to the floor.

She wasn't alone however as the rest of the Vampire Sisters disrobed as well with Lynn literally tearing her clothes off.

"You think you're up for the challenge, chump?" Lynn asked him as she neared the former vampire hunter.

Seeing her smug grin and already glistening inner thighs, Linc Van Helsing could only rise to the occasion (pun intended) and face this challenge head on. Or in, as the case were.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." Linc said with a smirk of his own.

"Talk is cheap!" Lynn said as she tackled Linc to the floor. But to her surprise, Linc spun on his heels as she neared, grabbing hold of her arms, and pinning her to the floor on her back. With him kneeling over her, she could only watch as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Seeing her blush beet red, Linc smiled. "A kiss for a maiden as passionate as you is the only way to light the fire in your heart. And with said kiss, I will tend to the raging inferno that burns within you."

Linc leaned in and left a trail of kisses down Lynn's neck, chest, and stomach. Each kissing making the girl blush a deeper shade of red. And as she watched in anticipation, she felt herself gulp as he neared the furnace that had once been her net hers.

Sensing her tense up, Lincy looked up at her. "I won't hurt you. You'll only feel me."

With a small nod, Linc placed several kisses on her inner thighs before he placed a final kiss atop her slit. He felt Lynn shudder as he closed in on her most sensitive part. Gently as he could, Linc used his tongue to coax her hidden bud to come out. And with each touch, Lynn felt shockwaves of pleasure all over her body. She had never felt this way before and she didn't want it to stop. Even though her mind was slowly going blank, she didn't want him to ever stop.

As he continued his work on her clit, the others watched in quiet anticipation as their sister moaned louder and louder. Some like Leni, eagerly awaited their turn while Luna was already using her own hand to rub herself vigorously. She wanted him to ravage her like a beast. To ride her as if she were a horse. She needed to be ridden, to be tamed once and for all.

Lynn began to pant as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her limits. She was grabbing his hair as he dug deeper and deeper into her pussy. That devilish tongue of his had left her almost breathless and she was sure that she was going to go insane if she didn't reach her limit soon.

Sensing that she was close, Linc gripped her thighs and raised her hips slightly so that he could continue at a better angle. And once he did, he felt her finish in his mouth.

"F-Fuck!" Lynn exclaimed after sharply inhaling as she reached her climax. Her whole body tensed up for a moment before she went limp on the floor. As she tried to regain her breath, she felt herself get pulled closer to a certain someone.

"We're not done yet." Linc told her as he positioned himself at her entrance. With wide eyes, she watched as he began to slowly push past her lips. "I told you that you'd eat those words."

Without being given a moment's rest, Lynn felt herself get spread open and filled in by a large instrument that would ultimately lead to her destruction. She knew that she had egged him on but now that she had him inside of her, she realized that she wasn't going to get out of this easy.

Linc inserted himself all the way inside until he felt her barrier. And with a grunt of effort, he pushed past it, tearing her hymen. Lynn yelped in pain but Linc quickly leaned down and caught her lips in a deep kiss. As he explored her mouth, he continued to pump in and out of her, slowly letting her get used to the feeling. He did this until he heard her moan in pleasure and then he pulled back.

With a smirk, he grabbed a hold of her waist and rose to his feet so that she was lying on her shoulders while her waist and legs were raised in the air. He then began to fuck her into the floor as fast as he could. Lynn's moans sounded like someone who was riding a bicycle on a long bumpy road, breaking with every thrust. But as aggressive as he was, Lynn was enjoying every minute of it.

"F-F-u-ck m-me h-h-har-der-rrr!" She tried to say as she was being drilled.

And then Linc flipped her over and pulled her up so that she was on all fours. Before she could question what he was doing, she felt him plunge his length all the way in until it hit the back of her womb. Lynn's eyes rolled to the top of her head as she experienced a feeling that she had never felt before. She felt her walls clamp down on Linc's member, her pussy taking the shape of his dick. She felt her body get rocked with waves of pleasure that seemed to emanate from whatever magic his dick possessed. Her mind had gone completely blank with the only thought being that she could not live without his magical penis anymore.

But despite reaching her second orgasm, Linc had yet to reach his own. So after allowing Lynn a moment to ride the waves of pleasure, he began to fuck her as aggressively as he had before. Lynn could no longer make any coherent sounds. Everything that came out of her mouth came out as a jumbled mess of moans and grunts and yelps. While her pussy was committing the shape of his dick to memory, it seemed to still be in the process of getting used to the full size and girth.

As Lynn reached her third orgasm, collapsing onto her face as she did, she was vaguely aware that Linc had tensed up for a moment before he buried his dick all the way to the hilt. Lynn felt him empty his seed into her womb before it became too much and she passed out from her fourth and final orgasm.

Linc released Lynn's waist, allowing her to drop to the floor with a faint thud. When her lower body hit the floor, a large of amount of sperm gushed out, pooling in the place between her thighs.

"Wow…I knew that Lynn acted like a bitch from time to time but I never imagined I'd see her get fucked like one too." Luan commented from the side of the bed.

As she laughed at her own joke, closing her eyes as she did, she failed to see Linc closing the distance between them. He stopped in front of her, placed both hands on her shoulders, and pushed her down onto her knees. Luan looked up slightly startled as she looked into the eyes of the former Vampire Hunter. There was a gleam in her eyes that promised her both pain and pleasure and she wasn't sure which one excited her more.

She opened her mouth to try and make another joke but she only made it easy for him to insert his dick into her mouth. He grabbed a hold of her head and began to thrust in and out of her mouth, the tip of his head hitting the back of her throat. Luan wasn't used to having something so large in her mouth and she quickly began to gag on his member with tears in her eyes. But Linc didn't stop. He kept going, each time pushing his dick deeper and deeper until it began to curve down her throat.

Luan struggled to breath through her nostrils as she was being fucked in the mouth. She gripped his thighs and tried to push back as she desperately needed air but she wasn't strong enough to shake him. Then just as she felt herself nearing the point of blacking out, she felt him retract his dick from her mouth.

She desperately sucked in a huge gulp of air and then proceeded to cough heavily as she tried to regain her breath. She had to prop herself up with one hand as the other was held at her throat in an attempt to soothe the ache she felt.

Little did she know that as she tried to recover, Linc had circled around so that he was behind her. He placed both of his hands on her hips and with his impressive strength, he hoisted her up onto the bed. She landed on her back and as she tried to figure out what was going on, she felt herself get pulled towards the edge.

"Here's that dick that you wanted." Linc said as he inserted his tip inside of her pink lips. "But the only punchline you're going to get is a cream pie."

"M-my favorite…" Luan managed to say with a raspy voice.

Linc plunged his dick all the way to the base until he hit the back of her womb. She was surprisingly tighter than Lynn. And just like both Lucille and Lynn, Linc broke her hymen signifying that she too was a virgin.

He stared down at the spot where they connected and he saw that she was indeed bleeding. "How have none of you been claimed before?" He asked them.

"What? Do you think we'd give it up to the first dick that got hard around us?" Lori asked as she crossed her arms under her ample chest. "A man has to earn the right to claim us. It's how it works."

"Yea, like you totes have to earn our love." Leni said as she wrapped her arms around Linc. She nuzzled her face into his white hair as she giggled. "And you definitely have, Lincy."

"We've been keep out eye on your for years, mate." Luna said as she continued to rub herself. "There were times where we almost jumped your bones before you had proved yourself. It was hard but we kept our distance."

"And…now it's time for the grand finale…" Luan said as she looked up at Linc. "So hurry up and give me that pie I ordered!"

Linc could only nod as he began to pump in and out of Luan. The brunette began to moan as the pain gave way to pleasure. Soon she began to mimic his movements and a rhythm was set. Unlike Lynn who was fucked like a rag doll, Luan was involved in their love making. She extended her arms out to him and he reached down and picked her up, supporting her weight by grabbing ahold of her butt. She felt her cheeks get spread and she could feel her anus twitching. And she was being held by Linc, she peppered his face with kisses until she finally reached his mouth. They began a battle of wills as each sought to dominate the other.

But even as they made out, Linc continued to thrust in and out of Luan and she continued to match his rhythm, moaning each time that she felt his dick kiss her womb. It wasn't long before she felt her building up to her first ever penetrative climax. She lost the battle of the tongues and was just holding onto him as he nibbled on her neck when she felt him explode inside of her. She felt her womb get flooded with his hot jizz and it soon began to overflow and spill out while he was still firmly sheathed inside of her. She shuddered in his arms and as she felt herself reach her own climax, Luan lost all control and fell back down onto the bed. As she felt him pull out of her quivering pussy, she inhaled sharply as she reached her second orgasm from the overwhelming feeling that she was already experiencing.

"Yay! Now it's totes my turn!" Leni said as she clapped her hands.

But before she could reach Linc, Luna beat her to it. "Sorry, bruh, But I can't wait anymore! I need him to fuck me!" Luna said as she quickly took his still hard member in her hand and guided it to her burning entrance.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Linc hoisted her up just like he did with Luan and carried her over to the wall. As they slammed into the stone wall, Linc buried his shaft so deep that the next man to pull him out would be named the king of England. Luna cried out in pain and pleasure as she felt her barrier get torn apart and her inside get filled to the brim. She could feel his head fit snug in her womb as her walls clamped down on him. But despite the tears in her eyes, she gave him a determined grin.

"Is that all you got? I said I wanted you to fuck me so do it. Fuck my brains out!" Luna almost shouted.

Linc growled as he began to pound Luna into the wall. He was already feeling the effects of having come several times that night and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to go on another two more times after Luna. But for now he was determined to give it his all. He'd make her beg for him to stop by the end!

Linc attacked her neck as he slammed his dick into her pussy. Just pounding her wouldn't be enough, he had to hit all of her senses at once. An all out assault on her body. So while his dick was busy drilling her cunt, his hands were massaging her perky breasts. While not as top heavy as Lori and Leni, Luna still possessed a handful. He paid close attention to her nipples which he found were sensitive as fuck. She clenched her snatch on his dick when he pinched her buds and gave them a light twist. Marking that as orgasm number one, Linc got to work on the next 20.

Luna was lost in a world of pleasure as she braced herself against the stone wall so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. Linc was pounding her pussy with everything that he had left and each time that his dick went inside of her, she went cross eyed from how full and good she felt. She wasn't even sure that she had taken his full length since he could reach the back of her womb with his massive log. She could feel his hands all over her body, massaging her breasts, rubbing her clit, his tongue working on her neck. His hot saliva leaving a trail of liquid fire on her skin. She had already come three times and she was nearing a fourth. If this kept up, she was going to lose her mind!

Linc had yet to empty his load into the brunette because he was saving that for when she begged. He wouldn't give her what she wanted until she pleaded for it.

Already she had come 7 times and each time it became easier and easier to get her off. She was overly sensitive since he wasn't giving her body a chance to rest.

"Please…" He heard her whimper. "Please give it to me already…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Linc said as he slowed down his rhythm.

"Please cum inside me already,..I-I can't take it anymore…" she had tears flowing down her cheeks. "I need you to cum…I want to feel your warmth inside me…please…I'm begging you…"

"I don't know…I'm quite enjoying myself right now." Linc told her. And to prove his pointed, he reached down and began to rub circles on her exposed clit. She shuddered and bit her lower lip as she felt herself near another orgasm.

"P-Please…L-Linc…I, Uh, I neeeeeEEEEED!" She arched her back as she reached her eighth climax. She was nearing her mental limits and soon she would go insane. She was already addicted to his dick, her pussy was already molded to accept his and only his dick. No other penis could satisfy her now. But she wanted, no, _needed _to feel him come inside of her. "I can't take it anymore! Just fucking cum already!" She shouted as she tried to rock her hips with his.

Smirking, Linc stopped playing with her and started to pound her hard again. As a trained warrior, he had long ago disciplined his body and mind to long surpass his own limits. And as such, he could resist the urge to come for several hours if need be. But now that he had broken her, her pussy now shaped to only accept his dick, Linc knew that he had gained a new title to add to the list; Vampire Tamer.

Within moments, he felt her begin to shake in anticipation as his dick swelled up to unleash his load deep into her womb. Just like all of the girls before her, Luna would end up getting pregnant with his child.

He grunted as he buried his dick into Luna and leaned in and latched onto her neck, sinking his canines into her flesh and drawing blood. He wasn't a vampire but he had to mark her as his property since she was now his bitch.

Luna lost her mind as she felt him unleash his load into her womb. The sensation of being flooded with thick, hot spunk took her over the edge and she came for the ninth and last time. She barely registered that he had bitten her, her mind far too gone to really care. He was her master now, he could do whatever he wanted with her body.

Linc lowered her to the floor and watched as she simply slumped to the side, passed out from the overwhelming sensations. He had finally reached his limit and his dick had gone semi-soft after his latest orgasm.

"Wow…he was able to handle four girls so far…" Lori said to Lucille. "I'm impressed."

"Sigh…he's my Husband, did you honestly expect anything different?" Lucille asked her as she watched Linc tiredly make his way over to the bed. "He's a trained warrior and the only Van Helsing that was able to get past all of the monsters we sent after them. He's perfect."

"Have you bitten him yet?" Lori asked as she watched a small amount of blood seep from Luna's neck.

"No, I was waiting until after our honeymoon." Lucille said with a shake of her head.

"Damn…now I'm even more eager to fuck him. To think that a mortal could last so long." Lori whistled.

As the two sisters were conversing, Leni had approached Linc who was seated on the edge of the bed. She knelt down in front of him and placed a gentle hand in his thigh.

"Lincy, is your little thing tired?" She asked him with large innocent eyes.

Linc gulped as he stared into her blue eyes, the light of innocence and naïveté still strong within those orbs. He felt himself twitch at the thought of being the one to taint that light.

Leni gasped when she saw his dick twitch. "Look! It moved!" She reaches down and began to stroke his member with her unbelievably soft hands. "Don't worry, Lincy, I'll take care of you right now."

Linc lost his ability to speak as he lost himself in her hands. She handled his dick with a tenderness and care that he had never felt before. She caressed his balls, treating them like the finest jewels in the world that could break if handled wrong.

And when Leni began to kiss his head, Linc felt himself grow hard despite the exhaustion that he felt.

"Oh god!" He groaned as he tried to keep himself from blowing his load right then and there.

Leni giggled. "Do you like it?" She asked him with a playful smile. "I've never done this before."

"You're beautiful…" he managed to say as he fought the urge to come. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

"Well then let's see if you like this." Leni then moved closer, placing herself firmly between his legs.

She then took her generous bosom and placed it so that his dick was resting in the valley that lay between them. She pressed her breasts together and encased his dick in a blanket of warmth and love that he had never felt before. While her hands had been soft, they paled in comparison to what he was feeling now.

And just when he thought it couldn't get better, she began to move her perfect breasts up and down, her mouth giving his head a kiss every time it resurfaced from a land most would die to experience once in their life.

He closed his eyes and knew that he wasn't going to come. It wasn't a question of if only a matter of when. And that when was coming up quick.

"Come on, Lincy, don't hold back. Shower me with your love." Leni coaxed him.

Oh, he was going to shower her alright. Just not with love.

"I can tell that you're close so please don't hold back. Do it for me, Kay?" She asked in a sweet voice. Yep, that voice did it.

Linc grunted as he felt himself reach his limit and he felt his dick swell up just as it released his hot love all over her breasts and face. The first rope struck Leni on the nose, splattering her cheeks and eyes. The second hit her on the chin as she leaned back to avoid it. Some of it landed on her throat and slowly made its way down to her breasts. And the third and final shot landed in her open mouth as she tried to talk.

She coughed a little as it hit her but she didn't spit it out. She swirled it around her mouth for a bit as she got a taste of his spunk. She thoughtfully swirled it around for a bit before she made a show of swallowing it and opening her mouth so that he could see. And Linc would be a dirty fucking liar if he said that that wasn't one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He felt himself get hard once more as she scooped up the rest of his jizz and seductively ate it in front of him. When the last of it was gone, she stood up and sat down on his lap, his dick sticking out between her glistening thighs.

"Lincy, I'm ready to be a woman now…" she whispered huskily into his ear. "Make me your woman~"

Lincoln Jr stood up at full mast as he felt a shiver go down his spine. It was soooo on!

Leni watched as Linc positioned his dick at her entrance and slowly pushed his head past her velvet lips. She was nervous, naturally so, and she was happy when her Lincy placed a hand on her chin and gently guided her to face him.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle." He spoke softly. And then with the softest of touches, she felt him place his lips above hers.

She smiled into the kiss and gladly gave him entry when his tongue licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue enter, taking a carefully guided sweep of her mouth. Once he had explored, she introduced his tongue to hers.

While their kiss deepened, she felt him slowly enter her private place. There was a slight discomfort as she felt her walls get stretched to their limits. But she wasn't scared because her Lincy would be gentle. He wasn't going to hurt her on purpose and even when he broke her hymen, Leni could feel him taking his time so that she was ready for the next step. His kind actions made her fall even deeper in love than she already was.

When she was finally ready for him to move, Leni tried her best to ignore the stinging sensation that she was feeling as he slid in and out of her. But soon that pain gave way to pleasure and she was letting him know just how good that felt.

"Ooh yea~ just like that, Lincy~" she practically sang.

She loved the feeling of him inside of her. Because when his penis touched the deepest part of her, Leni felt like their hearts and souls touched as well. With each thrust, she felt his love entering her body and she willingly gave her love to him.

"Lincy~ please touch my breasts…" she asked him.

Lincoln was only too willing to oblige. Leni moaned again a she felt his magical hands massage her tender breasts. Being the most endowed of the sisters often left the beautiful blond with sore breasts. But today she as being healed by the magical touch of the love of her immortal life. She couldn't wait to have babies with him! And speaking of…

"Lincy, I'm close…" she moaned. She turned to face him and gave him a kiss. "Please finish inside…"

With a nod, Linc increased his pace a little and he felt his climax build up. Unlike the other girls, Leni deserved to be made love to, not fucked with wild abandon. He was treating her with the love and gentleness that she deserved and if she wanted him to cum inside the that's what he'd do.

"Lincy~! Oh, Lincy~ I'm feeling strange!" She moaned as she neared her own limit. "I…uh…feeling something coming! I—I…LINCY!"

As she clamped down on his member, Linc joined her in her orgasm as he unleashed his load deep inside of her. They both cried in pleasure as they came at the same time, both clinging onto one another. As their orgasms ended, Linc fell backwards onto the bed, winded. And Leni fell beside him, his member coming out of her with an audible pop.

Leni looked into his eyes and giggled. "I can't wait to be a mommy!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay, it's literally my turn now." Lori said as she stood in front of Linc.

"Um, Lori? I'm kind of spent at the moment." Linc said as he propped himself up with his elbow.

"You're young, your dick will recover." Lori stated as she leaned in and began to crawl up the bed over him. She stopped as her pussy hovered a couple inches from his face. "In the meantime, that tongue of yours could use a workout."

And then without waiting for a reply, she dropped herself on top of his mouth. She felt him try to speak but she wasn't about to have it.

"Ah ah, don't speak with your mouth full, dear Lincy." Lori playfully scolded him.

With a roll of his eyes, Linc grabbed a hold of her thighs and began to run his tongue over her lower lips. She shuddered as she felt a wave of electricity shoot throughout her body. Linc lapped up her sweet juices for a bit before moving up towards the exposed bean atop her entrance. It was clear that she was aroused from the juices that were flowing from her pussy but the bean assured him that she was ready to become a woman.

"Oooh yea, use your tongue, twerp." Lori moaned as she began to buck her hips against his mouth. She as enjoying being licked down there and she could only imagine how it would feel to finally have him inside of her. Her sisters had clearly enjoyed it.

As he continued to focus on her clit, he brought his right hand up to her pussy and slid two fingers inside. She yelped at their sudden entrance but she didn't tell him to stop. And he began to move them in sync with his tongue, Lori could feel herself getting close.

"That's it! That's it! Ahhh…aaahhhh!" Lori cried out as she felt body experience her first oral induced orgasm. She fell forward onto the bed and rolled off of Linc on his other side. "That was incredible, Lincy…"

"It ain't over yet." Linc said as he crawled up the bed and climbed on top of her. "My dick is ready for the final round."

"I've literally waited centuries for this. Make sure to make it count." Lori told him as she eagerly parted her legs to allow him entry.

"I intend to, Lori, I intend to." Linc said as he positioned himself at her entrance.

He slid easily enough at first because of his fingers but once he got past the fourth inch, she became tight. He had to go slow so as to not hurt her. He could feel her wrap her walls around his member and with each twitch of his dick, he felt like he could come right then and there.

He reached her barrier and with a nod of consent, Linc pushed past it with.a quick thrust. Lori flinched at the pain and she gripped the bed sheets tightly. But as she endured the pain, she told him to continue. Slow at first, Linc eased his way in and out of Lori. Within moments, Lori could no longer feel any pain and all she was feeling was pleasure. Linc picked up the pace as soon as he heard her moan and as he pumped in and out of her, Linc leaned down to have his first kiss with the eldest Vampire sister.

Lori wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back. What she was experiencing was nothing short of spectacular and she was loving every minute. They were a tangle of limbs as they explored their bodies, Lori enjoying the feel of his muscles and Linc gravitating to her ample rear. Out of all of the sisters, Lori's rump was clearly the best. He had a strong urge to rub his cheek against her butt.

But despite wanting to last longer, Linc was nearing his limits once more as the night's events began to catch up with him. But he wasn't the only one, Lori too was nearing her own climax. They could feel the other nearing their climax and without stopping to pull out, Linc planted himself firmly inside of Lori and gave her the thing she craved most, his seed.

Sperm flooded her private cave and it quickly gushed out of her and pooled on the bed. Despite having cum multiple times that night, she was impressed with how much he was still able to produce.

"Wow…Lincy…you were literally worth the wait…" Lori panted as she lay next to him.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Linc said as he panted next to her.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lisa walked into the room.

"Greetings elder siblings, while it is enjoyable to view your fanciful fantasies during coitus, I have come to warn you that our parental units are on their way home." Lisa said as she looked around the room. Seeing the various states in which her sisters lay in, Lisa couldn't help but make an observation. "It seems that the compound I created to prevent pregnancies might not be enough if acting alone. I might have to devise an effective form of male birth control that won't fail like condoms tend to under extreme duress."

Condoms had been used in the beginning but they quickly found out that Lincoln tended to rip them when he got too…enthusiastic. The Log could not be contained with a Condom or three. They found that out when Lori had her pregnancy scare almost a year ago. That's why they decided to involve Lisa since she could be trusted to keep it secret and help prevent any unwanted pregnancy. She as the only Loud sister among the youngest Four that knew their secret. Lucy had discovered them on her own during one of her poetry writing sessions in the vent while Lynn and Lincoln were playing a sexy version of Lucha Libre.

"Perhaps a pill might be more effective…" Lisa mused to herself as she eyed the pool of semen at her feet that had been left by Lynn. She'd need a fresh sample in order to begin her work. Turning towards Lucy, Lisa spoke again. "Spooky Sis, I require your assistance. How would you feel about helping me acquire a fresh sample of our elder brother's semen?"

Lucy offered her sister a large smile as she gave her a single nod.

**End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? It was tricky to write a sex scene that was somewhat unique to each sister. I'll have to work on it some more.

If there are any specific girls that you'd like to see in the following chapters let me know in the reviews. I've got a list that I've prepared and I can still add a few more so don't be shy.

Till next time.


	7. Ch 7: The Bet

**I don't own The Loud House. **

**Welcome back to LFAL, I know it's been three weeks since I last posted anything. And I want to apologize for that absence. Life has a tendency to get in the way and I've been busy. But now I'm finally free, somewhat, to write again. I'll still only be updating this story once every 2 weeks so that I can have enough to time work on this one and The Dig-Loud Adventure. I don't want to rush either story and give you guys crap as a result. **

**There's a lot of you that are enjoying this story in particular and I can't put my finger on why. Must be the plot, lol. As I told you guys in the previous chapter that this will be the start of a story arc that will continue for several chapters. I'm not sure for how long but it will feature a much larger cast than before once things get rolling. This chapter is just to set the scene as it were. **

**Lust For A Loud **

**Chapter 7: The Bet**

Lincoln was walking home from school with his friends. They were talking about Lincoln's latest date that he had with Stella and how it ended with them almost getting caught by her parents.

"…and just as I was about to finish, we hear the front door opening." Lincoln was telling Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zack. They were listening to every word, their faces red from hearing and imagining Stella naked as Lincoln had described her in graphic detail. "Luckily we were in the bathroom so Stella quickly managed to turn on the shower just as her parents began to call for her. The running water was enough to muffle her moans and while they were talking to her over the water, I came inside. I'll tell you, almost getting caught by her parents made me get hard right away for round three."

"Gosh, Lincoln, you sure have a way with the ladies." Liam said, slightly envious of his friend. "I wish I had a gal that I could wrestle with."

"He has to been doing something to attract all the ladies, I just know it!" Rusty said, obviously jealous of his friend. "How else do you explain how he's been with every girl in school?"

"I don't think Lincoln is the kind of guy who would use illegal means to get a girlfriend, Rusty." Clyde said, defending his best friend. "I've seen him talk to girls and they simply like that he's charming."

"So his sister Lisa hasn't, like, given him a pill to make him more attractive to girls then?" Zack asked, wondering if he could get one for himself.

"What? No, Lisa would never do that." Lincoln said with a shake of his head. "She says that she can't risk the pheromones spreading like wildfire through the air or something like that. Apparently she watched an episode of Rick and Morty where they tried it and it brought about the end of the world."

"Your sister watches Rick and Morty?" Rusty asked, wondering why a four year old would watch that kind of show.

"She says it's to see if she can get some new ideas for inventions. But personally I think she wants to try and make her own Council of Lisa's with her own portal gun." Lincoln said with a wave of his hand.

"Your sister has a portal gun?!" The four friends asked.

"Yea, she-ahh!" Lincoln's foot stepped on something on the sidewalk and he stumbled and fell onto the pavement. "What the fell was that?"

"It looks like a wallet." Clyde said as he picked up the object that caused his friend to fall.

"Ooh check to see if there's any money inside!" Rusty said with eager grin.

"Rusty, even if there were money inside the honest thing would be to turn it into the police." Liam said. His country accent making the word police sound like pole-lease.

"Whoa! Look at all that cash!" Zack exclaimed as Clyde opened the wallet.

"There's gotta be like 1000 bucks in there!" Rusty said excitedly.

"Hmm let me see…" Lincoln held out his hand and once Clyde gave him the money, he held it up to his ear and used a trick his sister Lola had taught him. He placed his thumb on the edge of the bills and ruffled through them like a money counter. He gasped when he realized how much they now had. "$500?!"

"What?!" They all shouted in unison.

That was a lot of money for five 11 year olds. Lincoln took the wallet from Clyde and checked to see if he could find any ID but there was nothing inside, not even a library card.

"Dude, if there's no ID then that means that we can keep it, right?" Zack asked the group as they huddled around the money.

"Well which one of us gets to keep it?" Rusty asked, eyeing everyone with a slightly mistrustful glare.

"Chill, Rusty, We're not going to keep it. We're going to turn it in to the proper authorities. Right Lincoln?" Clyde said as he turned towards the white haired Loud.

"About that…what if we do keep it?" Lincoln said as he stared down at the wad of cash in his hands.

"Lincoln!" Both Liam and Clyde exclaimed, unable to believe their ears.

"Just hear me out, okay? In a couple months, the new Smash Brothers is coming out and I still don't have a Nintendo Switch like you guys do. With this, I could buy the console and the game and we can all play together." Lincoln said as he tried to make his case.

"Well I guess that could be a worthy cause…" Clyde said slowly while Liam nodded.

"Hold up, Lincoln is already swimming in pussy! Why should he also get the money too? There's things I want to buy as well!" Rusty said as he objected to Lincoln's proposal.

"There are a few things I wouldn't mind getting too." Zack agreed.

"Well how do we go about this then?" Liam asked. "The fair thing would be to split it five ways since there's $500."

"But then I wouldn't be able to get the Nintendo Switch." Lincoln pointed out.

"What if we made a bet?" Zack offered.

"What kind of bet?" Rusty asked.

"Hang on, let's go to my house. We shouldn't be talking about this out in the open." Lincoln said as he looked around. While no one was close by there were still people walking around them.

A few minutes later and the five of them were in Lincoln's sound proof room. As they all sat down, or in Clyde's case stand because he knew what went on on Linc's bed and floor…pretty much every surface, Lincoln turned to Zack.

"So what did you have in mind, pal?" Lincoln asked the red head.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a contest of sorts. You know, something where only one of us remains and the winner gets the cash." Zack explained. "It has to be something fair so we all get a shot at winning the money."

"Like what?" Clyde asked.

"How about a cannon ball contest?" Lincoln suggested.

"How about no? You already hold the record in our grade." Rusty said.

"What about a chicken wrangling contest?" Liam suggested next.

"It has to be fair for all of us. Not all of us grew up on a farm, Liam." Zack told him.

"Well how about-"

Just as Clyde was about to suggest something, Lincoln's phone began to beep signaling that he was receiving a text. Looking at the message, it was from his sister Lisa who was asking him to open the door. Wondering what she needed, Lincoln walked over to his door and unlocked it.

"Greetings elder male sibling and his friends, I believe I have the solution to your problem." Lisa said as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"How did you know we had a problem?" Zack asked the four year old genius.

"My room has cameras that are connected to Lisa's computer for research purposes." Lincoln explained.

"Indeed. As I was listening to your dilemma, I believe that I can offer you a solution. For you see, I am in need of assistance in testing out a new invention of mine." She pulled out a digital watch from her pocket and showed it to them. "This here is a prototype of a new line of medical technology. The watch monitors the human body and transmits data such as blood pressure, cholesterol levels, body temperature and so on. It will eliminate the need for a physical because with a touch of a button, your doctor will have a full medical report that is updating live every second."

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" Clyde said as he stared wide eyed at the young genius. Clyde had a slight fear of hospitals and he didn't like when they nurses checked all of his vitals.

"But how will that help solve our problem?" Zack asked Lisa.

"I'm getting to that." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. "Each if you will wear the watch and during the trial, each of you will resist the urge to masturbate. The one who can last the longest without achieving an orgasm will be declared the winner."

The five boys stared quietly at the young Loud before them before they each began to shout their concerns.

"What the hell!?"

"What if someone takes it off?"

"What if someone cheats?"

"Will you be able to see us?"

"How will we be able to tell if someone is disqualified?"

Lisa waited for them all to finish before continuing. "As I was saying, the watches are a prototype but rest assured that no one but I can disable or tamper with them. Should any of you achieve an orgasm, the screen will turn red indicating that you have lost."

"Well…I guess that could work." Lincoln said slowly as he thought it through. "I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Are you kidding me? Linc, you're soooo gonna lose! Every girl wants to jump your bones!" Rusty exclaimed as he pointed at the white haired Loud. "You'll never last the month much less the week!"

"When you put it like that, I'm in." Liam said.

"Me too." Zack agreed.

"Sorry, buddy, but this is a good opportunity for me to win some money." Clyde said before he agreed as well.

"Very well then it's settled. Take these watches and I'll hold onto the money." Lisa said as she handed out the remaining prototypes.

"Wait, why does your sister get to hold onto the money?" Zack asked.

"Yea, What if she just gives it to Lincoln?" Rusty said.

But Lisa simply scoffed. "Please, as if I would sacrifice valuable research data just to help my brother win a bet. Besides, $500 for me is chump change compared to what I receive through government grants."

When the four friends turned to face the male Loud, Lincoln nodded. "It's true. How else do you think she makes these things?" He motioned towards the watch on his wrist.

"Now remember, I shall be monitoring your vitals as well as your libido for the duration of the bet. Should any of you take it off then you automatically forfeit. And believe me, I'll know the exact moment that you remove it." Lisa told them. She then left the room though she added. "Good luck gentlemen, I thank you for your assistance."

And with that the terms of the bet were set and the five boys all looked at one another as it began to settle in just what they had agreed too. As each eyed their competition, one thought reigned chief among them: how can I make the others lose?

**End of chapter.**

As I said before, this is just the first chapter. The following chapter is where things get juicy. With the bet set, each of the friends is going to try their best to make the others fail. And others will get involved. All the girls that you've all been suggesting will be making an appearance in one way or another. A few of my favorites will make their debuts while some of the fan favorites will be coming back. Place your bets on who you think will last till the end. And on a fun note, let me know who you think will be the first to lose. I'll see you all on august 10th. Till next time.


	8. Ch 8: The Losers Come First

**I don't own the Loud House. **

**Welcome back to another chapter. I had to do a rewrite of this chapter because the original didn't flow very well. I'll explain more near the end of the chapter since that would be spoilers. **

**On another note, I have the first drafts set up for the next two chapters and it will involve a clash between two best friends. More info at the bottom. I got to be careful with spoilers. **

**Also as a heads up this chapter is short because it sets up the next two which will be much longer. Things are going to heat up around Royal Woods. I hope you enjoy what's to come. **

**Lust For A Loud **

**Chapter 8: The Losers Come First**

It was Friday and everything seemed normal. Normal except for a pair of girls who were waiting to catch their unsuspecting prey. For you see among five friends there was a bet going on where the last to cum won $500. And one of the friends had recruited their mutual friends to help him win.

"Are you sure he's going to fall for it?" One of the girls asked.

"Of course! The boy's barely just hit puberty, we'll have melting like putty in our hands." The second girl said. Flashing her friend a confident grin, she added. "Literally in our hands."

"If you say so."

It wasn't long before they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. As the person neared the storage room of the gym, the two girls hid in the shadows as their target walked past them.

"Okay, Liam, I'm here. What's your plan to get Lincoln to fail?" Rusty, a tall redheaded boy, said as he called out for his fellow redhead. Just then the door slid closed behind him and Rusty spun around to see what had closed it. "Liam?"

"Oh, he's not here right now~" a girl's voice called out in a sing-song voice.

"But we are~" another voice called out behind him.

Rusty cursed his luck as he began to sweat. Liam had set him up and he fell for it like a damn fool. He had to get out! He had to…get…

Rusty's train of thought was interrupted as a girl wearing a cat girl maid outfit came out from behind a stand of shelves that held volleyballs. His eyes first locked into her long legs, the skin silky smooth and oh so delectable as she took calculated steps towards him. He slowly made his way up to see her short skirt, barely covering her bikini line. Rusty gulped when he caught a glimpse of her stripes light blue and white panties.

The black skirt with its frills and ribbons were only the halfway mark as he continued to make his visual climb. He could see a pair of dainty hands held at either side of her waist as she walked towards him, her tail swaying back and forth with each step. Her top, which was a size too small for the young girl, strained to hold back her developing bust, which looked much bigger with each breath she took. And as Rusty finally looked up to see the girls face, Rusty was shocked to see Polly Pain of all the girls dressed with black cat ears on her head. She even painted the whisper marks on her cheeks.

"Hey there, Rusty~" she purred as she stopped in front of him.

"P-Polly! What are you doing here?" Rusty asked. He was definitely feeling hot under the collar now as he pulled at his shit to let some air in. Polly seemed to purposefully take in deep breaths in order to make her chest strain against the fabric of her shirt. He could clearly see her nipples poking the fabric.

"Oh nothing much…just wondering if you wanted to play a little…game." She said as she slowly began to stretch her arms above her head. Rusty's eyes were locked onto the swell of her breasts as they seemed to expand towards him. When she finished stretching, Polly then looked down and grinned. "So, What do you say?"

"…." Rusty's mind had such down as he stared at the titillating pair in front of him.

Still grinning, Polly reached over and raised his chin so that he could look at her face. "My eyes are up here, Rusty~."

Rusty swallowed hard as his mouth had gone completely dry. He knew that he was caught in a trap and if he wanted to survive then he had to get out. "S-Sorry, Polly. But I-I got things I gotta do today…"

Polly lost her grin and gave Rusty an adorably cute pouty face. "Aw~ and here I wanted to play with you…" Then her face lit up like she just had an idea came to her. "Oh I know! How about I give you a quick preview of the game I wanted to play? That way if you decide that you're not too busy then you can stay!"

Before Rusty could escape, Polly reached up and slip a thumb under each of the clear straps that held her maid blouse on her shoulders. Then as he watched, she slowly slid them off and began to pull them down, bringing her blouse along with it. Rusty's heart had gone into overtime as it began to beat even faster than before as more and more skin was slowly revealed. With each centimeter of the top of her breasts that was being shown as the blouse was peeled off, Rusty could feel himself reaching his limit. He was already painfully pitching a tent in his jeans and if he didn't stop now then he would lose. But he lost all of his resolve to run away when the final stretch was reached and her blouse was caught on her nipples.

"Oppsie~ looks like we hit a snag…" Polly chuckled. With a mischievous grin, she gave her blouse a final tug and brought down her shirt to reveal a pair of developing A-cups. And as the blouse came down, Rusty fell down with it.

"Don' tell me that was it, love?" Tabby said from behind as she stared down at the unconscious Rusty.

"Yea, Rusty did always have the problem of being a minute man." Polly sighed. She shook her head as she stared down at him, making sure to look at his watch to see that it had turned red like Liam had told them. It had. "That's the reason I broke up with him. He just couldn't keep up."

"I told ya, mate, that Lincoln chap is the one ya want to shag. The last time we went at it I couldn't even remember my own name!" Tabby said as she made to leave. "Word around the school is that if you want a decent shag then ya gotta ride the log."

"Aren't you the one spreading that rumor around?" Polly asked as she adjust her shirt. Without even glancing back at the unconscious boy, the pair of girls left the storage room.

"So? It doesn't make it any less true, love." Tabby said with a wave of her hand. "Beside, Girl Jordan and Cristina are helping me spread the word."

"Maybe I will give it a try. After all, I remember that he's got some decent moves from the dance." Polly said.

"Trust me, love, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Tabby told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the school Lincoln and Clyde were making their way towards their lockers. They were currently discussing Clyde's relationship with Penelope and the advice Lincoln had given him.

"…and I did what you said to do when going down-"

Just then Clyde stopped talking as both he and Lincoln got a text message at the same time.

"Looks like I got a message from Lisa." Lincoln said as he checked his phone.

"Me too." Clyde said. The message was to tell them that Rusty had lost the bet. "Looks like Rusty's the first to go."

"I can't say that I'm surprised." Lincoln commented. "I just wonder how he lost?"

"I heard Zack and Liam were planning to take him out with the help of Tabby and Polly." Clyde told him. "I guess they succeeded."

"Man, I'm glad that we aren't plotting against one another." Lincoln said as he laughed nervously.

"Yea, me too. We're best friends after all." Clyde said as he joined in on the nervous laughter.

Both friends eyed each other for a moment before they suddenly stopped laughing. They were obviously suspicious of one another and despite being best friends they didn't trust each other.

"Well Clyde, it's been fun but I gotta go do stuff…with Lucy." Lincoln told his best friend.

"Yea, me too. Penelope and I have a study session." Clyde said.

They eyed each other for a moment before they split up. Both boys had indeed been plotting against one another and their plans were set to unfold on Saturday. Neither boy knew that the other had set a trap for the other and both were expecting to catch the other by surprise.

The only question was who would succeed in this battle of wits between Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack?

Join us next time in the next exciting chapter : Ace And Jack: Civil War.

**End of chapter.**

What did you guys think? Short, I know but like I said the next few chapters will be much longer, at least 8-10 pages each I think. As you can tell from the last sentence, Lincoln and Clyde are going to try and make the other lose. Yea, they're best friends but with money on the line they'd put a hold on said friendship in order to win. The reason I called it a civil war is because a line will be drawn and sides will be taken. It's gonna get steamy and one of the two will lose by the end of it. The results will be shocking.

Also, I'll admit that Rusty is my least favorite character among Linc's friends from school. He was always slated to lose first mainly so that I could write him out of the story. He might make an appearance later but for now he's done with. Sorry for any Rusty fans out there.

And expect to see a long list of different girls making an appearance in the upcoming chapters. We already had Tabby and Polly and they're not done with yet. In my story (so far) Polly is still carrying her V-card and she's gonna try to have Lincoln punch it out for her. So keep an eye out for that sub-subplot. And Tabby is going to want another ride on the Log.

I'll hopefully have the next chapter done within the next two weeks but I'm no longer going to have a set date. My life has gotten so hectic lately that it's hard to find time to write anymore. But I'm not giving up on these stories so please bear with me until my schedule clears up so that I can go back to posting once a week like before. For both this story and The Digi-Loud Adventure. Till next time.


	9. Ch 9: Civil War Part 1

**I don't own The Loud House.**

**Welcome back to another chapter. This is the first part of the Lincoln vs Clyde arc. It's actually going to be like four or five chapters because one of the is gonna lose. This chapter took me a while to write because I wasn't sure how I could make it believable but then I realized that this story is basically a smut parody story and said fuck it. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out and I hope all of you enjoy it as well.**

**As for the Digi-Loud Adventure, I should have the next chapter done by tomorrow night. I'd finish it today but I'm playing DND and I'm the dungeon master so I'm preparing for that. Wish me luck.**

**Lust For A Loud**

**Chapter 9: Ace Savvy/One-Eyed Jack: Civil War Part 1**

It was Friday night and Lincoln was in his room with Luna and Sam.

"So why do you need our help, bruh?" Luna asked her brother as she and Sam sat in his room reading comics in their underwear. She hated to admit it but her bro was right, it definitely was more comfortable reading in your underwear. She started reading them once she found out that Sam was a huge Ace Savvy fan and decided to give them a try. Needless to say it brought them and her brother closer.

"Because I want to win that money so that I can buy a Nintendo Switch." Lincoln answered truthfully. While he was the most supportive and selfless of the Louds, there were times when Lincoln could be selfish.

"I get it but why not ask Lori for help?" Luna asked, not really caring about his motives, just his methods. "Doesn't Clyde still have a thing for her?"

"Luna, I want to get Clyde to lose, not die of a heart attack." Lincoln said with a deadpan expression.

"He's right, babe." Sam added as she flipped the page. She was lying on the bed with her head resting on Lincoln's lap and her legs draped over Luna's legs. "Poor dude would die of blood loss if he used Lori for his plan instead of us."

"And you're sure this is gonna work?" Luna asked again. While she didn't doubt that his plan _could_ work, she did doubt whether or not they could pull it off. There were a lot of things that could go wrong.

"Trust me, sis, I am the man with the plan." Lincoln said confidently.

"I don't know about that but you are the man with that cock that likes to rock." Luna said as she gave him those bedroom eyes.

"What she said." Sam said from her spot on his lap.

"Luna, you know that we can't." Lincoln said as he shook his head. "If I come once then I lose."

Luna sighed as she returned to her comic. "Fine but you're gonna owe me big, bruh." She then felt Sam nudge her with her knee. "Owe us, I mean."

"Good girl." Sam said when Lincoln laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning found Clyde making his way towards Lincoln's house after receiving a text from Sam that she need Ace and Jack to solve a case for her. And while this was probably a trap, Ace and Jack couldn't ignore the calling card of Justice when it was dealt to them.

As he neared the front porch of the Louds, he noticed that everything seemed quiet. Too quiet. Choosing to forgo his civilian identity, Clyde pulled off his clothes to reveal his superhero costume that he wore underneath at all times. You never know when you're gonna be dealt a playing hand.

One-Eyed Jack made his way up the stairs as swiftly as he could without making a sound. He kept his eye out for any signs of the Louds who inhabited the Loud House. For it was rare that the home be silent on a Saturday at noon. And the fact that he had been asked to solve a case without his partner appearing set off warning bells in his head.

He reached the door and turned the knob, not surprised that it was unlocked. This was definitely a trap. Cautiously, Jack entered the home and he looked around to see if there were any obvious clues. But to his dismay, there were none. The house was clean, mostly due to the lack of Loud children running around.

Just then he heard a noise coming from the basement. This was classic trap scenario: make a noise and lead the hero down to the basement for an ambush. But Jack wasn't about to let that stop him. After all, Ace could be in trouble down there.

He made his way down the stairs and as he flicked on the lights of the basement, he heard a noise above him and when he looked up just in time to catch a flash of blonde before his world went dark.

Sam looked down at her handy work with a grin. "I told you I could do it."

"I never said you couldn't, love. I just said that hanging in the water pipes might not be the best idea." Luna said as she stood on top of the stairs.

"Have the others arrived yet?" Sam asked as she began to drag the unconscious boy over to the single chair in the center of the room.

"Yea, a few of them just texted me that they're on their way." Luna said as she made her way down. "I know that this is Lincoln's plan and all but why can't we just jerk him off and be done with it?"

Sam stopped tying the young boy and turned to face her girlfriend with a frown. "Are you serious? Did you not listen to your brother last night?"

"Yea, I did." Luna began but stopped as Sam began to glare at her.

"Then you should know that Clyde is Lincoln's _best_ friend! Practically his brother! How do you think Clyde would take it if he was molested, practically raped, while he was unconscious?" Sam asked her girlfriend.

It dawned on Luna just then how stupid her remarks had been. Of course Lincoln wouldn't want Clyde to feel violated. No bet or amount of money would ever make him betray his friend like that. That's why Lincoln had gone out of his way to come up with this plan so that Clyde wouldn't feel like the victim but a hero instead.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Luna apologized. "We'll do it Lincoln's way."

"Good. I love you, babe, but sometimes you tend to say things without thinking." Sam said as she resumed tying Clyde to the chair.

"You know me, I tend to put my foot in my mouth on occasion." Luna said as she bent down to help tie his feet.

"I know. Luckily for you I know of a way to keep your mouth occupied." Sam said as she knelt down beside her. With a half lidded grin, Sam leaned in and gave Luna a deep, passionate kiss that left her breathless.

And just as Luna was getting into it, the doorbell rang.

"Dang it." Luna muttered as she pulled away.

"Hehe, don't worry babe, once we're done we'll pick up right where we left off." Sam said as she made her way upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde slowly came too as he felt someone shaking him. He felt groggy for some reason, almost like he had fallen asleep but didn't get to finish his rest. And as he tried to move, he felt that his arms and legs were being held back. Panic began to surge through him as he opened his eyes. He immediately saw that he as sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of a dark room with a single light hanging above his head, surrounding him in a sphere of light surrounded by darkness.

Once he realized that he was fine physically, Clyde began to calm down as he felt his inner One-Eyed Jack take over. He tested the strength of the rope that held him and he found that he had some wiggle room but not much. Whoever did this to him was clearly an amateur.

But just as he was about to attempt to escape, he heard footsteps coming from somewhere in front of him. The first thing that passed through the veil of shadows was a single foot. It was covered in white high heels that were soon followed by long slender legs that were shown through the parting of a red dress. Soon Clyde could see his would be assailant and he was shocked at their identity.

The person was clearly female as indicated by her...assets. She had long, flowing red hair that seemed to bounce with each step. Her red dress had a similar design to the one that Ada Wong wore in the Resident Evil franchise. The main difference was that while both women were stunningly beautiful, the one right in front of him showed off a little more skin. The dress seemed to barely contain her bosom. And the way it hugged her curves! If Clyde wasn't already dating Penelope then he'd definitely like to ask her out. You know, if she wasn't there to possibly kill him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The woman said as she stopped a few feet in front of Clyde. "One -Eyed Jack all by his lonesome. Where's Ace? I had a little...parting gift that I wanted to give him."

"Crimson Widow..." Clyde spat as he glared at one of their most deadly arch nemeses. Actually it was just Becky in a Crimson Widow cosplay but she looked so hot that Clyde decided to play along. Who knows? Maybe she would give him a kiss! "I'll never reveal where Ace is at. Guess you'll just have to settle for me."

"That's fine..." Becky purred as she leaned down to face Clyde, giving him a good view of her ample chest. "I'm sure you'll find that I can be _very_," Becky bit her bottom lip as she said the last word. "Persuasive."

"Oi! Yer not thinking about getting all the fun, are ya, love?" Another voice called out from the shadows.

Clyde and Becky turned their heads to see the Night Club, a member of Ace Savvy's Full House Gang, enter the light.

Luna was dressed in full costume and Clyde had to admit that this was quickly becoming one of his real life fantasies. He had a recurring dream at night that would come to him when he started going through puberty that he would, as Jack, be captured by his rogues gallery and be seduced into giving out information. But it wasn't until recently that the comic book villains stopped looking like characters and started looking like people that he knew. For instance, Becky's role would normally be played by Carol and then the High Card, played by Lori, would come rescue him. Only that their fight would ultimately end up in a pool full of mud and their clothes would get torn apart. But once he started going out with Penelope, those kinds of dreams stopped appearing as frequently.

"Night Club, we agreed that I would get first crack at him." Becky said as she rose to full height, much to Clyde's lament. He had been enjoying the view. "After all, he's caught up in my web."

"That's funny." Another voice that Clyde instantly recognized as Sam's said from behind him.

Turning around to see, Clyde watched as Sam, dressed as the Card Sharp. A member of their rogues gallery that sometimes turned good. In the latest issues of the comic, the Card Sharp was their Ally. But right now it seemed like the Former Villain had made a return to her nefarious ways and turned the Night Club against them. Sam wore her traditional catsuit that was the same shade of teal that highlighted her hair and a matching domino mask. She had on a pair of knee high white boots and fingerless gloves. And to complete the Card Sharp look she also had on a long white scarf draped around her shoulders that hung just above her calfs.

While Clyde was in a happy relationship with Penelope, he'd be a filthy liar if he said that he'd never fantasize about Sam. Sam had been one of his first female friends that truly enjoyed reading the Ace Savvy comics. And as a fellow comic lover, there was just something extra sexy about the blonde that even Lori couldn't match. But Clyde never mentioned any of this out loud because he knew that his best friend had a thing for the older blonde. And even though he had outgrown his old crush, there were still glowing embers where the old flame used to be.

And as Sam made her way around the chair to stand beside the Crimson Widow and the Night Club, Clyde couldn't help but notice that her catsuit hugged the athletic rocker's body rather well. He felt himself audibly gulp as he watched her hips sway from side to side. Her butt was rather mesmerizing and he couldn't pull his eyes away from her rump.

"-Right, Jack?" He vaguely heard someone say.

Sam then snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Hey, Jack, my eyes are up here." She said with a grin. She knew where his eyes were drawn to and she was glad that Leni was able to alter her costume so that it drew more attention to her amazing ass.

"Sorry." Clyde said as he blushed. "What were you saying?"

"I said that we're going to have to up our interrogation methods if we want to break you, right Jack?" Becky asked again as she gave him a playful grin.

Clyde could feel their hungry eyes on him and while knew that this was just a rouse to get him to lose the bet, those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as he felt himself get drawn into the immersion of their pretend abduction. And could you blame him? He was an 11 year old boy surrounded by incredibly hot cosplaying teenage girls! And there was a chance that he might get a kiss by one of them! There was a small voice in the back of his head that told him to remember his girlfriend but another much louder voice told him that One-Eyed Jack didn't have a girlfriend and that's who he was right now. Jack, not Clyde. And with that in mind, Clyde got back into character and glared at the beautiful assassin in front of him.

"Do your worse, Crimson Widow. I'll never crack." He said defiantly. And in his head he added. 'Please let me have at least one kiss!' he had a thing for older girls, apparently.

"Oh, don't worry, Jack, we came prepared." Becky said as she turned away from him and walked over to the edge of the light. She reached into the shadows and pulled out a small speaker that she placed on the floor beside her. Pulling out her phone, Becky put on a playlist that had slow playing music. She then turned towards the two women beside her. "It's time for operation Lap Dance."

"Damn, girl, you sure don't mess around." Luna said with a hearty laugh.

"My white russian promised me the best dicking of my life if I managed to pull this off, you bet your ass that I'm not messing around." Becky whispered in Luna's ear so that Clyde wouldn't hear.

Sam had leaned in and heard what was said and she grinned. "You better wait in line, Becky, because I'm gonna get his dick first."

"We'll see about that, Sharp." Becky challenged.

Just then the beat began to pick up and Becky took it as her cue to start. She turned sharply towards Clyde. With eyes of a hungry predator, Becky took several calculated steps towards Clyde. With each step her hair would bounce, thanks to the sweet hair extensions Leni gave her, and she made her that her chest would do the same.

Smirking as Clyde began to sweat, she turned around and began to dance suggestively in front him. Clyde's eyes were glued to Becky's butt as it popped and locked behind that dress. And with each passing second, the butt seemed to get closer and closer until Clyde could almost kiss it. But he didn't. Because he was mesmerized by the way Becky moved. While he knew her as a lover of Ace Savvy comics, Clyde's interactions with Becky were limited. He'd really only hang out with her at conventions and whenever he saw her at the comic book store. So it came as a surprise to him to see this side of her. A side that was dangerously sexy and that knew how to dance so well. He idly wondered if Lincoln knew about this already? Probably, Lincoln was the type of guy would liked to get intimate with his girlfriends and he would make sure to know what they liked and didn't like. He was all about the personal touch.

Back to Becky, she lowered herself onto his lap and she began to grind against him. He could feel his member, stiff as it already was, rising against his pants. And he knew that Becky had noticed because she began to purposely rub against it.

"My~ is that a deck in your pocket?" Becky asked as she glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

Clyde knew that he wouldn't be able to last long if she kept this up. While he hadn't done too much with Penelope, he had received a hand job from her and he knew where his limits were. And Becky was pushing them.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Clyde managed to say. He was sweating bullets now and he was sure that if this didn't end soon that he'd probably pass out from dehydration. "The only thing I have in my pocket is Justice."

"Well," Luna snickered as she thought up a Luan-esk type of joke. "I guess that's one way to lay down the law."

"By laying down some pipe?" Sam added as she caught on to what her girlfriend was saying.

Becky stopped her dance and giggled. Clyde looked cute all flustered and flushed. "Is that what you want, Jack? To lay down the law? Lay it down _hard_ and _thick_?"

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Clyde had to do something quick! He was going to lose the bet and then he wasn't going to get kissed. Though at this point he hoped to finally lose his V-Card. Though he'd never admit it, Clyde was jealous that Lincoln had already punched his card out. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get lucky today. He didn't _want_ to cheat on his girlfriend..._but_ if a chance arose right now he knew that he would take it.

"N-No!" Clyde said as he shook his head. "I won't fall for your tricks, Widow."

"Then I guess it's time we called in some reinforcements..." Luna said as she turned around and walked into the shadows.

Clyde gulped heavily as he tried to get himself under control. He began to think about the most unsexiest thing that he could think of. Poppa Wheelie dancing naked on a pole. Rusty trying to hit on him. Lincoln when he ate those nasty sandwiches of his. To his relief, his boner began to die down a bit but now his stomach began to feel queasy. Lincoln's taste in sandwiches was probably the only thing that Clyde couldn't stand. It was just soooo disgusting. He hurled the first time that Lincoln offered him one.

"Well, come on in, ladies, Jack's been waiting for you." Luna's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Glancing in the direction that she had disappeared from Luna entered the circle of light and she had others with her. The first was a girl that Clyde had a crush on but because of their unrequited loves at the time they didn't pursue anything further. Haiku seemed to glide into the light as her feet were covered by a large black cloak. She was dressed as the character known as Midnight, a villian that used dark magic to fight against Ace and Jack. She even wore the dark blue star shaped mask.

Beside her stood Girl Jordan dressed as the Strong Suit. And while they had based that character off of Lynn, Jordan's body seemed to fill out the spandex even more. And right beside her was Cristina. Now that one made his heart stop because she was wearing the suit of Harley Quinn from the DC Comics. But she was dressed as the one that came out in the Suicide Squad movie. Her hair was dyed the same shade of platinum blonde and she even held the same (hopefully) rubber mallet.

The three girls smiled predatorily when they spotted him tied to the chair. And Clyde was sure that this was the end for him.

"These lovely ladies decided to join me in interrogating you, Jack." Becky said as she got off of his lap. They could all see that the boy had a hard on and it was only a matter of time before they made him come.

"Strong Suit, How could you betray Ace like that!?" Clyde asked, keeping in character with the fake interrogation. What could he say, he was enjoying the show.

"Actually, Jack, I'm not the same Strong Suit that you know." Jordan said as she took a step forward. Lincoln had given her a script to follow based on what he believed Clyde would say when he saw her and she was impressed that he had been right. "I come from a parallel world where the Full House Gang is just that, a criminal organization whose sole objective is to conquer the world. I was brought here by Midnight in order to help them break you." She leaned in and placed her gloved hand underneath his chin. "You _will_ give us what we want."

"Or else what?" He asked defiantly.

"Or else we break you, silly!" Cristina said in a perfect Harley accent. She even did a manic giggle at the end that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Wait, how'd you end up here, Harley?" Clyde asked her, confused as to how she arrived in their made up world.

"Well there I was, just minding my own bee's wax when suddenly I get pulled from my apartment in Gotham by this creepy nut." Cristina said, still in surprisingly accurate character. She jabbed her thumb at Haiku who only smiled. "And when I arrives she tells me that she has a _special_ need of my services."

Maybe it was the way that Cristina was acting but a part of him was genuinely scared of her. But a much larger part hoped to find out what her services entailed.

"So pucker up, One-Eyed Jackie because while I'm here you're gonna have one hell of time not blowing your load while I'm shuffling your deck." Cristina said as she dropped her mallet and made her way over to Clyde.

But before she could reach him, Haiku got in her way. "I think I should get first dibs on him." She told the two girls. "I was the one who brought you two here, after all."

"Fine by me." Jordan said as she took a step back.

"Okey dokie loki." Cristina said with a bubbly giggle before she bounced off towards Jordan. She draped her arms around the Spandex clad former Heroine and rubbed her cheek against hers. "How long do you think he's gonna last? I'd say one minute."

"Harley, you forget that this is Jack you're talking about." Jordan reminded her. "He's Ace Savvy's best friend and partner. I'm sure that he'll last at least a few minutes."

Haiku ignored them as she closed in on Clyde. Despite having sex with Lincoln whenever she felt the need, Haiku still held a small crush on Clyde. It wasn't the kind that would develop into full blown love but the kind that made her feel a warm feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of him drilling her into her coffin. But she never made her move because at the time she had been with his best friend after Lucy had suggested she 'cheer her brother up'. That had been at the dance and Haiku couldn't say who left that night happier, her or Lincoln.

And now she had a chance at her forbidden fruit. Forbidden not because her parents would never allow it, no. Forbidden because he was already claimed by another. She knew the rules. She could only tantalize him but not actually have sex with him. Kisses on the lips were also forbidden but everything else was fair game.

Showing him one of her rare smiles, Haiku stopped right in front of him. She waited a minute for Becky to play the music she had requested and when the beat dropped, so did her cloak. The whole room gasped at her boldness. Because underneath her cloak, instead of the costume normally worn by Midnight, Haiku was naked save for a pair of blue and white striped panties and two bandaids covering her nipples. Clyde's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he stared at the beautifully sinful sight before him. He was pretty sure that his nose was bleeding (it wasn't) and all the effort that he had made to keep Jack Jr. down was undone with a single beat drop.

And then she started dancing.

Haiku moved with the rhythm of the music, shaking her hips and making sure that she was in his view at all times. When the beat picked up, she spun around and began to twerk in front of him.

"Hot damn! I didn't know she could do that!" Cristina said as she broke character for a moment.

"I might have to ask her for lessons." Jordan said as she whistled. Lincoln might like it if she did that for him.

"Whoa, who would have thought that little miss dreary could shake it like a salt shaker." Luna said as she clapped.

Then both Becky's and Luna's jaws dropped when Sam began to make it rain on Haiku with Monopoly money.

"What?" She asked as she glanced over at the two girls. "She's earned it!"

Haiku still paid them no mind as she focused on Clyde. The beat changed again and as she turned around, she straddled Clyde and wrapped her arms around him. Her heavy breathing beat across his face as she stared directly into his eyes. His throbbing member prodding her clothed entrance. And for a moment, the world faded around them. Haiku was lost in his eyes and she desperately wanted to lean in and claim his lips with hers. And she could tell that Clyde wouldn't object. Time seemed to slow down as she made her choice. She closed her eyes and leaned in, everything seemingly moving in slow motion.

And at the same time that was going on, the other girls just as they were about to try to stop Haiku, the basement door burst open and chaos ensued.

**To be continued...**

What did you guys think? First off I'd like to thank The Siege Perilous for letting me use the Card Sharp. If you haven't checked out his story Aces Wild then I highly recommend that you do once you've left a review. *wink wink*

Lincoln's plan is coming along smoothly and in the next chapter we will see Clyde's plan. The plans happen at the same time and towards the end they merge into basically chaos.

More girls will be joining in the next chapter and we'll see Lincoln having to deal with what Clyde has in store for him. As for Liam and Zack, they're gonna be making an appearance later as well. There can only be one winner and three more must fall.

I'll see you guys in the next part of the Ace/Jack Civil War.


	10. Ch 10: Civil War Part 2

**I don't own the Loud House**

**Welcome back to another chapter! I know it's been awhile since my last update but I've just been busy. I'm back now and I'm gonna try my best to keep updating this story. But my priority will be The Digi-Loud Adventure as that's the one that I'm most invested in. I actually wrote three chapters almost back to back for that story and after chapter 36, I needed a little bit a break so I decided to continue this one. **

**If you haven't already, I recommend that you give that story a read since it's currently my main story. As for this one, we're nearing the halfway point of the Civil War between Ace and Jack. There will probably be two more parts to this before we have a winner between Clyde and Lincoln. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lust For A Loud**

**Chapter 10: Ace Savvy/One-Eyed Jack Civil War Part 2**

Ace Savvy panted as he tried to calm his breath. He had just outrun three members of his sister's roller derby team that had been chasing him for several blocks from the park. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book! He knew that Jack had been up to something and he still walked right into it!

"There he is!" a voice called out.

Ace cursed his luck as he ran out from behind the trash cans that he hid behind and booked it down the block. He was almost at his base a.k.a the garage where he was sure that he could mount a suitable defense. But he had to get there first. But despite his incredible stamina, thanks in part to Lynn, Ace was running under the power of his own two feet. Those chasing him had roller skates and they were gaining on him.

"Stop him before he reaches the house!"

It looked as though they realized where he was running towards. There was a shout a head of him and Ace saw that two more of the roller derby team were blocking his way. Ace recognized the two girls standing before him. The tallest of the two was Polly Pain, a rather formidable girl on the dance floor. And the other was Lynn's best friend and right hand woman, Margo Roberts. Both girls were eagerly waiting for him to approach so that they could get their hands on him. It seemed that the hunting season was open and Ace Savvy was the prey to catch.

"Come to mama!" Polly said as she made to grab him but Ace side stepped her.

He spun on his heel and avoided her reach as she went passing by him. And as he came to a stop, Ace ducked just in time to avoid a swipe from Margo.

"You can't avoid us forever, Lincoln Loud!" Margo told him as she made another lunge.

"Don't you see the mask?" Lincoln asked her as he dove away from her in order to get some distance. He rolled onto his shoulder and came up on one knee. "I'm Ace Savvy right now!"

"I don't care what you call yourself! Your dick is mine!" Margo said as she began to give chase.

Lincoln hauled ass towards his garage as the other girls neared them. Under normal circumstances, Lincoln would gladly give Margo his dick since she had one of the tightest pussies he had ever had the pleasure of entering. But right now he had a bet to win and as such, he had to avoid cumming at all costs.

Lincoln reached the front lawn of his house and he quickly jumped over the mud puddle that his sister Lana had made the day before. As he did, he landed with a shoulder roll before getting back on his feet and hauling ass around the corner of the house. He could hear as he made the turn that a couple of the girls weren't so lucky in avoiding the puddle.

Nearing the garage, Lincoln was forced to duck as he heard something whizzing through the air towards him. He dove into another shoulder roll and came up on one knee before turning around to see who was responsible for throwing a football towards his head. Standing at the end of the driveway wearing her full football uniform was none other than his sister, Lynn Loud. She had been waiting for him to arrive and he had somehow missed her.

"End of the line, Ace..." Lynn told him as she aimed another football.

Were it anyone else, Lincoln wouldn't be worried. But this was his sister they were talking about. Lynn Loud Jr. was _fucking _strong. And she had a _deadly _aim. Lincoln had only made it halfway towards the garage and he knew that Lynn could overtake him as he tried to open the door. He was shit out of luck and he knew it. And to make matters worse, Margo and Polly had caught up to them. With the three girls staring him down, Lincoln knew that this was where he had to make a stand.

"Well, it looks like I can't win..." Ace chuckled as he slowly got up. He turned to face them fully before placing his hands behind his back. "Arlight, do what you want with me."

Not needing more incentive, the three girls rushed their cornered prey with a hunger in their eyes that most would find worrisome. But for Lincoln, he couldn't help but feel flattered. He'd been with both Margo and Lynn enough times to know that they loved him and his magical penis. But Polly was still a virgin as far as he knew and a part of him, a very selfish and masculine part, enjoyed being the one to punch out their V-card. But that would have to wait as Lincoln reached into his utility belt and pulled out two objects.

As the three girls got within 6 feet of the white haired Loud, Lincoln quickly pulled back his hands from his back and threw something in the ground. That something was the size of a marble and when it hit the ground, it exploded with a loud crack. A billowing smoke cloud erupted from the small objects and the three girls were unable to stop themselves as they were engulfed by the smoke bombs. They ended up colliding with one another and as the smoke cleared, they saw that Lincoln had made it to the garage.

"Sorry, Ladies, but Ace Savvy always has an ace up his sleeve." Lincoln said before he entered the garage and closed the door behind him.

Within moments he heard the door begin to rattle as Lynn, Margo, and Polly tried to break the door down. Lincoln knew first hand that a horny girl was a dangerous girl. And after the stunt he just pulled, if he was caught his dick might get torn off in the process. So now he absolutely had to avoid getting caught. He quickly made his way over the back corner where Lana and Lisa had helped him install a secret compartment for him. It wasn't very big, about the size of a 3x2x10 closet. And it was hidden behind the numerous boxes in the corner so it didn't stand out.

Inside were a number of small gadgets that Lisa had agreed to make him as well as other useful items such as his supply of smoke bombs that he made himself thanks to Lisa's bunker. But the reason he wanted to reach the compartment was because hidden inside was a very special package that he needed to deliver. It was the last piece to the puzzle that was his master plan to get Clyde to fail the bet and not feel remorse afterwards. Lincoln had gone to great lengths to insure this and he had also called in a few favors and owed a lot more in return to make this happen.

At the large sliding door, Lincoln could hear the rest of the roller derby girls attempting to pry the large door open. And from the sounds of it, they were succeeding. Placing the package inside of a backpack, Ace grabbed a couple more things that would prove useful and closed the hidden compartment. He slowly made his way over to the middle of the garage and waited for his enemies to get inside.

The first to get inside was Lynn and she let loose a thunderous battle cry as she charged at him in full football regalia. She reminded him a little of the Juggernaut from X-Men. And just like him, Ace knew that he wouldn't be able to stop his sister's momentum that easily.

Ace waited until she was about halfway towards him before he pulled out a Bola with three weighted balls at the end. Spinning it quickly, Ace launched the capture weapon at his sister's feet and two of the weighted balls wrapped around her ankles while the third weight wrapped itself up her legs. The jock was unable to dodge the Bolas and all she could do was brace herself as she fell face first into the hard garage floor.

By then, the garage door had been half opened and the rest of the girls had made their way inside. Ace tossed down another pair of smoke bombs and he went to work taking down each of the girls as they tried to find him. When they didn't know was that the lenses on his domino masked were made by Lisa to work like a tactical heads up display. With press of a button on his wrist bracer, he could change the optics into thermal imagine so that he could see where they were in the smoke. Everything turned dark blue similar to how it did in the Batman Arkham games. And just like in the game, Ace could see the orange figures of the girls within the hazy cloud of smoke.

Ace ducked down behind one of them and placed a special sticky bomb behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around, she set it off and her feet were glued to the ground. The sound attracted the attention of the others and they began to swing wildly in the hopes that they could catch him but Ace was ready for that. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a joy buzzer that he had made with help from Luan. It was designed to shock anyone that touched it and also stun them for about 60 seconds. The shock itself wasn't very painful but it didn't feel pleasant either. He didn't want to do it but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He ducked underneath the swing of another girl before reaching out and touching her thigh, causing her to cry out before falling to the floor. A girl grabbed his cape from behind but Ace reached behind him and touched her forearm and she fell like a sack of potatoes. But as he did, Polly came up from his side and speared him against the wall. Ace had the wind knocked out of him but he wasn't down yet. He placed his hand on her cheek and Polly cried out in pain before she fell down to the ground.

There was only one girl left and it was Margo. Margo had spent enough time around Lincoln to know that he was a huge fan of Ace Savvy. In fact, Margo also like the caped crusader. They had gone to a number of cons together and that was before Lincoln hit Loud puberty. And because she knew him so well, Margo stayed close to the exist while everyone else charged in. She saw the brief sparks that came from the joy buzzer when it was activated. And with each flash, the smoke would illuminate briefly giving out Ace's position. So Margo waited with a determined goal to capture Ace and fuck him until he cummed dust.

"I know that you're waiting for me, Margo." Lincoln called out to her from the other side of the garage.

"I'm more than just waiting, Lincoln Loud." Margo responded as she watched for any signs of his approach. "This chase has done nothing but warm me up and I'm raring to go! Do you have any idea how _hot _it is to chase down your lover in order to fuck him silly? I haven't been this wet since the time we did it in the con wearing our cosplay."

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little turned on myself." Lincoln admitted. And he was but he had a bet to win. "Unfortunately I can't take you on right now. And believe me, I want to _soooo _badly right now..."

"Oh yea?" Margo challenged. "What would you do to me if you could?"

"First I'd grab you by the hips..." Lincoln said as he began to make his way towards Margo.

"And then?"

"I'd pick you up and slam you against the wall."

"Oh...tell me more..."

"I'd sink my teeth into your neck while I ripped your shirt off..."

Margo felt a shiver run down her spine as she imagined Lincoln do just that to her. "What else?"

"I'd lick you down from your neck all the way to your stomach..." Lincoln was halfway to her now and she was still standing by the exit. "Then I'd pull down your pants and breathe in the heavenly scent that I love so much..."

Maro pressed her legs together as she felt herself getting close. She _needed _him to fuck her now!

"And after placing a gentle kiss on your lower lips I'd look you in the eye before I impale you so hard that the next guy to pull me out would be the king of england."

Lincoln was just a yard away now and Margo could see him through the smoke. Throughout his description, she had been getting more and more turned on. She was a flustered and panting mess and only one thing could cure her now. Without a second thought she charged at him, not once noticing that he had something in his hands. And she realized too late that Ace had tricked her into letting down her guard so that he could subdue her.

The joy buzzer unfortunately was only good for three shots before it needed to recharge. So Ace pulled a pair of handcuffs and as Margo charged at him, he ducked underneath her attempted grab and quickly reached up and grabbed her right arm. Pulling it behind her, he pushed her to the ground and put the handcuffs on her wrist. As she tried to push off with her left, Ace placed his knee on her back and grabbed ahold of her left wrist. She struggled but unfortunately in her flustered state she wasn't able to break free and Ace handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Margo cursed as she attempted to roll over. But Ace was still on top of her.

All around them, the smoke was beginning to disperse and the three girls that he had stunned were beginning to stir. Lynn was trying to free her legs and the girl with the glued feet was trying to untie her shoes. But as all this was going on, Lincoln leaned down do that he could whisper into Margo's ear.

"Don't worry...I'm not gonna leave you like this..." He whispered as he traced his hand over her side before he made his way underneath her waist band.

Margo felt his hand reach into her short and underneath her panties and then much to her pleasure, she felt him insert two fingers inside. She instantly clamped down on his fingers as they began to move. And she let out a breathy moan as he began to nibble on her earlobe. While his middle and ring fingers were working inside of her, his index and thumb were pinching her bean, rubbing it back and forth. With how close she was from his dirty talk and the chase, Margo felt herself tense up before she reached her limit and came on the garage floor. As she panted on the floor, Lincoln made a show of pulled out his hand in front of her and licking the two fingers clean.

"Mmmm...yum..." He said before he made his escape.

Margo could only blush scarlet as she felt herself heat up once more. That boy would regret leaving her handcuffed to the floor. But for now she was satisfied that he had made her cum at least once. Unlike the rest of her friends who were still hot and bothered.

"That fucking little shit!" Lynn said as she neared her best friend. "How DARE he leave me like this and only satisfy you!"

"In my defense, I was the last one standing." Margo said as she looked up from her spot on the floor. It was then that she noticed that something...metal...was inside of her. Her eyes widened when she realized that Lincoln had left the key inside of her... "Um Lynn?"

"What is it?" Lynn said as she opened the door to the garage fully so that the smoke could clear out. Looking down at her friend, she noticed that she looked embarrassed in a way that had nothing to do with the fact that she just gotten fingered fucked by her brother.

"I...need you to unhandcuff me..." Margo began.

"Alright, where's the key?" Lynn asked.

"Um..." Margo felt like she would die from embarrassment.

And seeing her friend squirm, Lynn blushed as well once she realized what her brother had done.

"That little shit..." Lynn muttered as she went to help her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln felt bad for doing that to Margo but he needed a way to stall them long enough to get inside of the house. His plan depended on him being able to deliver the key component and thanks to Lynn's team, he was very close to missing his deadline!

He made his way towards the kitchen where he was surprised to see that his guest had already arrived. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out the package.

"Here you go, there's a bathroom on the second floor where you can change." He told his guest. "Clyde is already down there and I'm sure that my sister and our friends will be ready soon."

"Okay but are you sure this will work?" the person asked him as accepted the package.

"Trust me, if we pull this off, Clyde will _love _it and more importantly, he'll love you more than _anyone_ else in the world. And that includes the girl that currently holds his heart." Lincoln assured them.

"If you say so..." They didn't look very convinced but they were more than willing to give it a try since it seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass it up. The fact that Lincoln was willing to set up his best friend in order to make this happen was crazy. But Lincoln was known for being able to come up with crazy schemes that seemed to pay off in the end.

"Now hurry, we don't have much time before Lynn and her team come after me. Once Becky sends you the signal, that will be your cue to bust in dramatically." Lincoln reminded them. "It's all up to you now."

"Alright."

Lincoln watched them go up the stairs before he turned towards the kitchen door. "How long were you planning on waiting?" he asked his next guest.

He heard them chuckle before they walked inside. "I wanted to make sure that we were alone...Lame-O."

Out of all of the girls that Lincoln thought he'd see today, Ronnie Anne was not one of them. Clyde had clearly wanted to win this when he recruited his sister Lynn and her team to take him down. But to also get Ronnie Anne to help him, Clyde had pulled out all the stops. With Ronnie Anne thrown into the mix, Lincoln was now truly outmatched and outnumbered. He could handle Lynn and Ronnie Anne separately but combined they proved to be too much even for him.

"So how do you want to do this?" Lincoln asked her as he began to sweat. He knew that he could stall her but it was only a matter of time before Lynn was back on his trail.

Ronnie Anne took off her purple sweater and set it on the counter. "Surprise me, Lover boy~"

At once, Lincoln reached behind him and pulled out a pair of exploding playing cards. He tossed them like throwing knives and they sailed through the air towards their target. But Ronnie Anne expecting that since she helped design his arsenal. She ducked underneath the first and rolled out of the way of the second. Both cards hit the counter and door behind her and burst into a small splatter of paint. These cards were specially made by Lisa and they were thicker than normal playing cards. And the explosion was completely harmless to humans. It was just enough to get the card to burst and spread the paint around the surface.

Ronnie Anne lunged at the white haired crusader as she came up from her roll and Lincoln was forced to jump backwards. He hit his back against the fridge but he didn't stop there. He turned around and fled towards the living room with Ronnie hot on his trail. He jumped over the couch and as he did, he threw another playing card towards her. But Ronnie Anne dodge it as well and continued after him.

Lincoln reached for one of the couch pillows and used it to bash Ronnie Anne over the head as she jumped over the couch. The latina girl was knocked back into the cushions of the sofa where Lincoln pressed his advantage and pinned her arms above her head.

"Wow, Lincoln, is that a jalapeno in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Ronnie Anne teased him as he lay on top of her.

"It's all little of both, actually." Lincoln confessed. Through his spandex suit, they could both feel his hard member rubbing up against her thighs.

"You know, I think this whole bet thing is stupid but since Bobby was already coming over here, I decided to help Clyde out since he did me a solid a while back." Ronnie Anne told him. "But just because I'm helping him out that doesn't mean that I didn't have an ulterior motive."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is that there's a reason why I decided to come along with Bobby in order to visit you." Ronnie Anne said.

"And what's that reason?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" She told him with a nod towards the television.

Confused, Lincoln turned around towards the television and he was greeted with a strange sight to say the least. Stand a couple of feet behind him holding a pillow was a half asian girl with brown hair and black eyes. But what was strange was what the girl was wearing. She was dressed in a red lobster costume and she was giving him a brilliant smile.

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you, Lincoln Loud, stud muffin extraordinaire!" The girl said in equal parts cheerful and excited. Then she proceeded to whack him with the pillow knocking him off of Ronnie Anne. "I'm Sid Chang!"

Lincoln had the wind knocked out of him for the second time that day. He landed on the carpet floor and as he looked up, he found himself getting pinned down by Ronnie Anne.  
"Lincoln, meet Sid, my best friend in Great Lakes." Ronnie Anne said introducing him to her.

"Nice to meet you." Lincoln said despite being held against his will. "Why are you wearing a lobster suit?"

Sid began to jump up and down with giddy energy as she began to explain. "Well you see, Lincoln, your buddy Clyde, who is rather cute btw, told us about his plan to get you to lose. And at first I thought it was mean because I would never do that to my best friend but he assured us that you wouldn't mind and that you probably had your own plan to get him to lose and-" Sid stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Ronnie Anne agreed so then I agreed. And after he told us what he had planned, he told us that we could wear costumes since he was sure that you would wear yours but I didn't have a costume! And it was so last minute that I wouldn't be able to make one so I looked in my closet and found the one we used for Halloween and boom! I became a lobster!"

The girl had spoken so fast that Lincoln was surprised that she hadn't passed out for a lack of air, even with the breath she had taken in between. But while she was a little quirky, Lincoln liked her. It seemed that Ronnie Anne was in good hands in the big city.  
"I like you, Sid. Anyone who could wear a lobster suit and take me down is alright in my book." Lincoln told her.

This caused the girl to squeal with excitement as she looked towards Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln, the reason I agreed to help Clyde is because Sid here is still a virgin." Ronnie Anne said as she began to explain for her friend. "And after months and months of hearing about how amazing you are and what an animal you are in bed, Sid has been _dying _to see if its true."

"Like you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Sid chimed in. "Ever since Ronnie and I became friends, we've done everything together. But there's one thing that she has done that I haven't and that's been with you. And I can't stand the idea that my best friend has already taken the plunge in adulthood and I haven't!"

"Well, what do I have to do with it? Why not just ask Bobby?" Lincoln asked.

"No, it _has _to be you." Sid said. "The way that Ronnie Anne described it sounds _amazing_! And after hearing all the stories about Lincoln Loud, the man with the plan and master of convincing, I have to see for myself just how good you are. Plus I've totally got a huge crush on you!" She reached down and placed her hand on his white hair. As she ran her hair through it, Sid had a faint blush appear on her cheeks. With a sigh, she added. "It's just as soft as I imagined..."

"His hair is pretty cool..." Ronnie Anne Admitted.

"Look, Sid, I'm flattered that you'd want me to be your first. And under normal circumstances I'd be more than willing but right now I have a bet to win and-" Lincoln was saying but was cut off by Sid.

"But that's the best part!" She said eager as she looked towards Ronnie Anne. "We're gonna help you win!"

"You are?" He asked.

"Yup. Clyde's cool and all but I only said I'd try and I did." Ronnie Anne said as she got off of him. She gave him a playful smirk. "Looks like I was no match for the Log."

"I can't wait to see the Log!" Sid said as she looked down at his rather sizeable bulge.

"So what's the plan?" Ronnie Anne asked as she helped Lincoln to his feet. "We only have until tomorrow night to help you before we gotta go back."

"I already have a plan in motion for Clyde that should be enough to disqualify him. And I got a couple of things planned for Liam and Zach but first..." Lincoln began as he made his way over to the kitchen where the hallway towards the basement was located. "We need to get rid of Lynn and her team."

"Leave her to us, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said as she pointed at herself and Sid.

"Oh oh oh, can I give you a nickname also?" Sid asked as she bounced on her feet.

"Sure." Lincoln nodded.

"How about..." Sid stopped bouncing as she placed her hand underneath her chin and looked Lincoln up and down. "Linconator?"

"That's terrible..." Ronnie Anne groaned as she shook her head. She then began to push her friend towards the living room. "Come on, we'll work on it while we wait for Lynn and her team."

"Oh okay, see you in a bit, Big Daddy!" Sid said as she was led away.

Lincoln chuckled as he heard Ronnie Anne groan once again. Sid was definitely different from he had expected but he genuinely liked her. It seemed like she would fit perfectly in his little harem and more importantly, he couldn't wait to see if he fit inside of her. But first he had to win this bet before tomorrow night. Opening the door a bit, Lincoln peeked down below and saw that Cristina, Girl Jordan, and Haiku had already arrived to help him. They were talking about something and while that was going on, Lincoln heard a commotion happening behind him.

Turning around, Lincoln's eyes grew wide as a ball of fighting girls came rushing towards him and somewhere in the midst of that ball Lincoln could see Sid fighting against Margo with her Lobster suit standing out the most. The last thing Lincoln thought before they slammed into him and knocked him down into the basement was that Sid looked cute while locked in fierce combat.

**To Be Continued...**

Let me know in your reviews what you think Sid's nickname for Lincoln should be. I have a couple of ideas but I'd like to hear a few more suggestions. In the next chapter you will see what happened after Haiku was about to kiss Clyde and also what Lincoln had in store for him. Also, in case any of you were wondering, Lori and Bobby are still together in this AU. Bobby knows about Lincoln but doesn't care so long as he treats Lori and Ronnie Anne right. And also Bobby does have a couple of girls that he sees that Lori is okay with. In the end, they have a very understanding and open relationship. Just thought I'd make that clear since I haven't before. In my AU they will probably end up getting married at some point. Haven't really thought too much ahead on that. All i know for sure is that I'll be doing an epilogue of what happens to them in the future when I finally end this story.

I'll try to have the next chapter done by next weekend but I make no promises. Sometimes it's hard to find the right inspiration to write. Till next time.


	11. Ch 11: Civil War Part 3

**I don't own The Loud House. **

**Welcome back! I know it's been a while but I'm nearing the end of the first Major Arc in my "Digi-Loud Adventure" story so most of my focus is on that. I've also been working on a couple of one shots so please check those out after you read this one. Once I finish writing up all of the chapters for DLA, I'll be focusing on this one as I post the chapters for the other story in a two week update schedule. So please have patience as I have not abandoned this story. **

**The next chapter we will see the end of the civil war as Ace and Jack team up to defeat the last remaining survivors of the bet. And I have big plans for the finally with all of the characters that have already appeared and more are sure to pop up as well. It's gonna be a finale that rivals that of Endgame. Well, probably not but a guy can dream can't he?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

**Lust For A Loud **

**Chapter 11: Ace Savvy/One-Eyed Jack: Civil War Part 3**

As the door to the basement slammed opened, a ball of tangled limbs came tumbling down the stairs. As Haiku was about to kiss the boy that she had been crushing on, a loud noise pulled their attention away as several shouts and screams came from behind them. Becky and Sam were knocked back and they collided with Haiku and knocked both her and Clyde to the floor.

Luna, who was used to things like this, dodge out of the way while Jordan and Cristina just watched as a Lobster girl stood on top of the pile with her hands on her hips.

"I WIN!" She declared happily as she held her head up high and puffed out her chest.

"Like hell you do!"

From behind her, Margo pulled herself free of the pile and tackled the lobster girl to the ground. They landed on the ground and began to roll around trying to pin the other to the ground.

Ronnie Anne was the next to pull herself free from the pile but before she could do anything, Polly tackled her to the ground. Lincoln managed to get up but he was surrounded by several very horny and pissed off girls. Seeing that he was surrounded, Jordan and Cristina let loose a battle cry before they jumped into the fray.

"Dude..." Luna just watched as the two sides continued to fight. She honestly wasn't sure if she should help Linc out or not. This wasn't supposed to be a part of the plan.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing!?" Luna heard Becky shout.

Turning towards her girlfriend, Luna's jaw dropped at what she was seeing. Sam had a girl with red hair that was on Lynn's roller derby team in a headlock. And then before Luna could say anything, she watched as Sam adjusted her hold so that she could get her in a sleeper hold. The poor girl didn't stand a chance and soon she was knocked out.

"That's one down!" Sam declared triumphantly.

But her victory was short lived as Lynn speared her from the side knocking the blonde to the ground. The fighting continued until Luna realized that she had forgotten about Clyde and Haiku. Turning around, she was surprised to see that both preteens were missing.

"Dude, where did they go?" She asked Becky.

"I don't know, they were just right here a second ago." Becky said as she looked around. The only thing that remained was the chair that Clyde had been tied to.

While that had been going on, Lincoln overheard them and smiled as everything was going according to plan...right before Sam was knocked into him as she and Lynn fought for dominance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde panted as he and Haiku stopped in the Loud House's living room. When the fighting erupted in the basement, Haiku had freed him and led him upstairs before anyone could notice. She was still dressed in nothing by her striped underwear and bandaid nipples. And as he stared at her, Clyde began to blush as he remembered what was about to happen before the chaos happened. Haiku was going to kiss him.

Him. Not Lincoln. But regular, nerdy, plain loser Clyde McBride. He had counted it as a blessing when Lincoln helped him get Penelope as his girlfriend and he had listened to his friend's advice in order to keep her happy. And while he did feel remorseful for his actions (or lack thereof) while tied up in the basement, Clyde couldn't help but feel shocked that anyone would _willingly_ have a crush on him.

As he stared at her, Haiku turned to face him and he saw that she blushed at the intensity of his stare. As if for the first time since this whole thing began she was embarrassed about her lack of clothing. Could she really be crushing on him? Clyde couldn't help but wonder.

"Clyde..." When Haiku spoke, she didn't betray her emotions, keeping her tone as monotone as she always did. "I wish to apologize..."

"For what?" He asked.

"I nearly did something that I would've grown to regret..." Haiku said as she hung her head in shame. She crossed her right arm across her chest in a vain attempt to cover her chest while using her left to cover her clothed flower. "I would've kissed you and thus broken the bond between you and Penelope."

"Why did you do it?" Clyde couldn't help but ask.

Haiku was silent for a moment before she glanced up at him. "Because I hold strong feelings of affection for you, Clyde." Clyde wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or her by her confession. Emboldened by her confession, Haiku raised her head up so that she could properly face him. "I agreed to help Lincoln with his plan to get you to lose the bet because he offered me an opportunity that I could not refuse. He offered me a chance to confess my feelings to you. Yet despite his offer, he warned me that you belonged to another and that my efforts would prove fruitless."

"Lincoln told you that?" Clyde was impressed with his friend's foresight. Now that Clyde was no longer being tempted by the incredibly attractive girls, he was able to think more clearly and he knew that he would never be okay with cheating on Penelope. Curse his hormones and their strong influence on him!

"Yes. But despite his warning, I chose to proceed because I'd rather face the prospect of tell you my feelings then keeping them bottled inside." Haiku slowly closed the distance between them. Each step seemed to slow down time for them and Clyde was sure that he knew what was coming. "Even if you reject me, I still won't regret my choice. Because it is far better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. My life is already devoid of most joy, let it not be devoid of love. Let me have but a single taste...a single kiss..."

Clyde knew what Haiku was asking of him and his heart broke for her because he couldn't give it to her. Haiku was a good friend and whenever they would have lunch with their group of friends, Clyde could recall the great conversations they'd have. And as she stopped before him, her face inches from his, Clyde reached up and cupped her cheek. She sighed as she leaned into his touch, rubbing her cheek up and down his palm.

"I'm sorry..." Clyde said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't be...I knew this would be the outcome. Penelope is a lucky girl, treasure her always." Haiku said as she pulled away from his touch. There was a sad acceptance in her eyes. But despite that she still smiled at him.

"Haiku-" Clyde began but was cut off by a voice on the stairs.

"Not so fast, Haiku!"

Both of them turned towards the stairs where the voice had come from. Standing halfway down the stairs was none other than Penelope. But what caught their eye was what she was wearing. The normally poofy, curly haired girl had somehow managed to tame her wild hair and turn it into a sleek cascade of reddish brown hair that fell down past her shoulders. She wore a black hair band in order to keep her now sleek hair out of her face.

She wore the classic black domino mask of Ace Savvy with her glasses over them. And following that theme, she wore the costume of Lady Ace, Ace Savvy's female version. She was dressed in a red spandex one piece suit with no leggings. And she had on the blue cape draped over her shoulders. Around her waist she had on a red skirt along with her very own utility belt. And to top it off she wore the black Ace Savvy boots since she still couldn't walk in heels.

"P-Penelope!" Clyde barely managed to say. Despite what he had seen today, this was without a doubt the hottest thing he'd seen all day.

Penelope didn't look it since most thought that she was a nerdy wallflower but she was nearly as active as Jordan was. Her legs were sexy as hell, especially in those boots...wait, was he more attracted to her because she was cosplaying or because she was cosplaying a female version of Ace Savvy?

Penelope slowly walked down the stairs and towards Clyde, making sure to walk with purpose towards him. She swayed her hips and put one foot in front of the other like in the video she'd seen. And it was working as Clyde became increasingly flustered.

As she came to a stop in front of him, Penelope traced a single finger across his cheek to underneath his chin. "Do you like what you see, _Clyde~" _She asked, adding a bit a playful tone at the end.

Clyde could only nod dumbly as he stared mesmerized at her. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he was doing before she arrived.

Giggling, she turned to face Haiku who was staring at her with almost equal shock. "Haiku, do you have feelings for Clyde?" She asked the normally goth girl.

"I...I do..." She said after a moment of hesitation. Haiku wasn't sure if she should be admitting such things to Clyde's girlfriend but she had walked in on them as she confessed and she was still lacking in the clothes department.

"Strong feelings?" Penelope asked. "Do you think that you love him?"

"I..." Haiku wasn't sure that she was in love with Clyde. After all, how could she be sure when she wasn't sure what love was? She knew that while she was fond of Lincoln, she didn't love him. Sure, she enjoyed their time together but she didn't feel for him like the books described love should be. But as for Clyde, she felt stronger feelings for him. Much stronger than the ones she felt for Lincoln but could that be classified as love? She didn't know and she told Penelope as much.

"Well, if you're willing to find out...I'm open to the idea of Clyde having more than one girlfriend." Penelope said as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Haiku's hands. "All that I ask is that you treasure him as much as I do. And for us to become great friends..."

Haiku couldn't believe her ears and neither could Clyde. He'd have TWO girlfriends!? He thought that only Lincoln was capable of having more than one girl. Clyde watched as a genuine smile appeared on Haiku face as she gave Penelope a single nod.

"I promise." Haiku told her.

"Great!" Penelope then enveloped the goth girl into a big hug before she turned to face her boyfriend. "Clyde, I hope that you're okay with this?"

"M-Me?" Clyde couldn't believe it. He raised a single finger pointed at himself as he asked his girlfriend. She couldn't possibly be talking to him, could she?

"Of course, silly. Are you okay with having two cute girlfriends?" Penelope asked again.

Haiku stayed silent as she watched Clyde try to answer the question. She couldn't help but feel nervous. If Clyde said no then she'd lose any chance at ever being with him so long as he stayed with Penelope. But if he said yes then maybe she could be happy...maybe, just maybe, she could find out what love is all about.

Clyde swallowed hard before he began to nod. He throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert. He honestly couldn't believe that he was going to have two incredible cute and sexy girlfriends! It almost felt like he wasn't just Lincoln's sidekick anymore! Not that his best friend would ever treat him like that, they were partners after all. But Clyde's self esteem issues often made him feel like that was his role in life. To be the sidekick and never get the spotlight. But right now for the first time ever, Clyde felt like he was the hero. That he was the man with the plan. That Clyde McBride was the main character in his very own story.

"Good." Penelope reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her and Haiku. "I think...that I'd ready, Clyde."

"Ready?" Clyde's eyes opened wide as he realized what she was telling him. "As in _ready_?"

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"H-Here? In Lincoln's house?" Clyde asked as he began to feel his heartbeat rise. He couldn't believe it. It was happening. It was finally happening!

"Not in the living. Up in the attic, there's a bed already set up." Penelope told him as she began to lead them up the stairs.

"I'm coming too?" Haiku asked when she felt the redhead pull her along.

"Of course! You're his girlfriend now too. And to celebrate we're going to give Clyde a day that he'll never forget." Penelope said brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

"So you mean to tell me that you came up with this whole elaborate plan just to get your best friend laid?" Luna asked as she sat on top of her girlfriend's back.

"Yup. I call it Operation-Help-Clyde-Lose-The-Bet-But-Also-Help-Him-Get-Closer-To-Penelope-And-Also-Maybe-Get-Haiku-To-Become-His-Girlfriend-Too-And-I-Really-Gotta-Come-Up-With-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Mission." Lincoln said as he kneeled on top of Lynn, who he had handcuffed behind her back. He was holding her down with his right knee in between her shoulder blades. "I could tell that Clyde wasn't really in it to win it. He just wanted to see if he could so I came up with a way that he could both lose and win at the same time."

"You really are a cunning son of a bitch, you know that?" Becky said as she leaned against the washing machine. "If you really wanted to you could probably take over the world."

"Nah, that's Lisa's thing. I just want to get a switch." Lincoln said with a shrug.

"Get off of me, Stinkcoln!" Lynn growled from underneath him.

"Will you play nice if I do?" Lincoln asked his older sister.

The sporty Loud glared at the blonde rocker that was being held down a few feet away from her. "I will if she does."

"What's the matter, Lynn? Scared that I'll kick your ass?" Sam taunted.

"Oh that's it! Bring it on, Sharp!" Lynn struggled to break free but she couldn't throw her brother off of her.

"Did you really have to do that?" Luna asked with a sigh.

"Yes." Sam said looking extremely proud of herself. "Yes I did."

"You know, why didn't you just ask Lisa to buy you one?" Becky asked him. "You told me once that she's got a lot of money saved up because of her work, right?"

"I...huh..." Lincoln was actually stumped for once. Both him and Luna shared a look that said 'why didn't I think of that?'

"You know, she's got a point. Lisa loves you just like the rest of us so she probably would do it." Luna admitted. "All you'd have to do is an experiment or two."

"Well, it's too late now. I still want to try and win this." Lincoln said. And just then his watch beeped and he got a text from Lisa that Clyde had been eliminated from the competition. "Now it's just Liam and Zach left..."

And Lincoln began to laugh in a manner that reminded Luna of how Luan laughed during her April Fool's pranks.

"I love you, bruh, but you freak me the fuck out sometimes." Luna confessed.

This caused Lincoln to chuckled weakly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I've been spending too much time with Luan I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

That night Lincoln was walking out of his room without his shirt on. Since Lynn had been pissed off at him, he had to give her a full body massage and go down on her for almost an hour until she was satisfied enough to forgive him. She was currently sleeping on his bed while he went towards the kitchen for something to drink. He was dehydrated after all.

But as he was about to walk down the hall, the trap door to the attic opened up and dropped down in front of him. Haiku, Penelope, and Clyde all came walking down with a look of pure bliss on their faces. But as soon as they saw him, they stopped.

"L-Lincoln! What are you doing here?" Clyde asked his best friend.

"I live here?" Lincoln said as though it were obvious.

It was at that point that Clyde realized that he wasn't at his house. "Oh man, my dads have got to be worried about where I am!"

"Don't worry about it, buddy, I took care of it." Lincoln said with a wave of his hand.

"What did you do?" Clyde asked.

"Lisa has a voice modulator that can change my voice to sound exactly like yours. So I called your folks and told them that you wanted to spend the night with us." Lincoln explained. He then gave his best friend a playful grin. "I was sure that you'd be up there until at least the next morning."

This caused all three of them to blush. "Well, I'm not like you. I have limits you know." Clyde admitted.

"He did perform admirably." Haiku spoke up as she placed her hand on his arm. She gazed at him with a look that Lincoln had never seen on her face. At least not when she looked at him. And honestly, he was happy for her.

"I have to thank you, Lincoln, for helping set this up." Penelope said as she reached out and shook his hand. "You have no idea what it means to me that Clyde and I were able to strengthen our relationship." She then glanced over at Haiku and blushed. "And I'm also happy with the new member."

"I'm glad to see that it all worked out." Lincoln said. He had a pretty good idea on what Haiku and Penelope did while Clyde recovered. "Well, Buddy, the three of you are welcome to use the shower and stay the night if you want. We have food in the kitchen if your hungry and the attic is sound proof if you decide that you want to go at it again."

"Thanks Lincoln, you're a true pal." Clyde said with a smile. "But what about the bet?"

"Don't worry, what I have in store for Zach and Liam will guarantee me the win." Lincoln said confidently. "It's not like they know my weakness or anything."

And as they shared a laugh, none of them could ever have suspected that the very next day would be the day that Royal Woods would forever remember the name, Lincoln Loud.

**End of chapter.**


	12. Ch 12: Daddycoln

**I don't own the Loud House.**

**Well guys, I've been kind of wondering what to do with this story and I think for now I'll be posting random chapters. I've got a few ideas of pairing that I can make and I'll be posting them. This one was born of an idea I had when on vacation. It's taken me awhile to finish it as the muse for it has come and gone over the last few months. I'm not sure if I'll finish the Bet story arc but for now I'll leave it like that. Who knows, maybe one day I'll finish it. For now please enjoy this and the others that will soon follow. **

**Lust For A Loud**

**Chapter 12: Daddycoln**

Lincoln yawned as he pulled up into the driveway of his home, he had just finished a meeting with his publisher and he was tuckered out. The only thing that he wanted now was to take a warm shower and go to bed before anyone sought him out for anything. But he sighed as he knew that his needs would have to wait.

Getting out of his 1969 Ford Mustang, a gift that he bought himself after his last book got a three part movie deal, Lincoln stretched. He could feel his back pop and crack in certain places. Yes, his career as an artist didn't really pan out how he had wanted but he was still sitting down hunched over for long hours at a time as he worked on his novels.

Looking up at his home, Lincoln wondered if she had stopped by or if she was at her mother's house? For today was the 15th birthday of one of his many daughters/nieces. He made his way towards the door, careful not to step on any of the scattered toys and sport balls that lay on the walkway. His kids were always playing something or other outside so it was rather strange that they were suddenly absent. Looking down at his phone, Lincoln saw that he didn't have any messages.

Putting his key in the door, he unlocked the door and stepped inside and was surprised yet again at the eerie silence that surrounded the Loud House. With so many kids, Lincoln and his sisters and lovers had pitched in to buy a much larger property that was located in the outskirts of Royal Woods in order to accomodate all of his family. But not since they first toured the home had this house been so empty.

"Luan? Lyra? Loan? Anyone home?" He called out as he put down his briefcase on the table next to the door where the mail was normally placed. "Hello?"

He walked towards the living room and saw that no one was there, the TV strangely off, something that was rare even at night. The kitchen was also empty as well as several of the rooms on the second and third floors. As he was heading towards his own bedroom on the third floor, Lincoln received a text from his sister Luan.

"Linc, Don't forget that Lois is expecting you to make her birthday _extra _special." Luan's text read.

"So Lois is here then?" Lincoln wondered aloud as he entered his room. And just as he entered the room, Lincoln felt something bite him on his neck. Wincing, he reached up and grabbed what felt like a dart that was stuck to his neck. "Wha?"

But before he could finish his thought, Lincoln's world went dark and he fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln groaned as he came to. He could feel himself slowly becoming aware of his surroundings based on what he could feel. For instance, he could tell that his arms and legs were tied to the bed posts on his bed that he was lying naked on. And he could also tell that he was blindfolded so that he couldn't see anything. But that only helped make his other senses more acute and he could hear and feel another person on the bed with him.

Specifically he could feel a warm feminine hand wrapped around his base while they performed some of the best damn fellatio that he had ever received. He could hear their slurping and sucking sounds as well as their moans as they went to town on his dick. And by now Lincoln had also deduced who it was that had him tied down on his bed.

It wasn't that hard to figure it out after all. Today was Lois's 15th birthday and she was the only one of the elder Loud children that had yet to have sex with him. Normally they'd want to sleep with him as soon as they hit puberty thanks to Lisa but Lois was only half Loud so she had a little bit more self control. And she also wasn't his daughter, only his niece as she was the daughter of Luan and Maggie. Again, thanks to Lisa, Luan and Maggie were able to conceive a daughter though at the time they weren't exactly expecting one. But nonetheless she was loved all the same by everyone, especially Lincoln. Growing up, Lois had her Mom-Luan, her Momggie-Maggie, and her Dadcoln-Lincoln.

Having two mothers, Lois naturally saw Lincoln as her father and she quickly got attached to him. And that didn't change once she was old enough to understand that Lincoln was only her uncle and not father. Since all of the other children called him dad, she did too. Lincoln would always be her Daddycoln and once she started feeling the same urges her siblings/cousins felt upon hitting puberty, she tried her best to resist it until she was sure that it was what she wanted. And after waiting for three years, Lois was damn sure that she wanted to take a ride on the Log. She had gotten her mom to help her by making sure that the house would be empty for the day in order to prepare her plan.

"Baby girl? Mind taking off the blindfold?" Lincoln asked, using the nickname that she loved.

Given how attached she had been to Lincoln as a baby, Lois's first word had actually been Dadcoln. She had heard Lincoln been called both and had decided to merge them together. And even when she learned to speak properly, she still called him that. As far as the outside world knew, she was the daughter of Lincoln and Maggie. And with her calling him dad, no one questioned it. They all assumed that Lincoln donated sperm to Maggie and Luan so that they could have a child. And when Lois had been around 2, she had asked him to call her baby girl because she liked how it sounded coming from him.

With a pop, Lois pulled away from his penis and he could feel her grin as she turned towards him. "Sorry, Daddycoln, I wanted to keep this a surprise." Lois said as she reached up and pulled the blindfold off.

"Is that a camera?" Lincoln asked, seeing the camera posted at the foot of the bed on a tripod.

"I promised mom that I would film it. She says that she wants to see if I'm more like her or Momggie when it comes to sex." Lois said as she returned to her previous task.

Lincoln let out a shuddering breath as he felt Lois's lips wrap around his head, taking his member and running her warm tongue over it. She ran laps around the tip, using her hot saliva to lubricate it before sucking everything in. Occasionally she would prod her tongue into the slit on the tip of his penis, earning a groan of pleasure from him. She definitely had Luan's skill when it came to using her tongue.

"Oh god! Baby girl! I'm...ah...close..." Lincoln managed to say as he tried to hold it in.

Sensing that he was indeed close, Lois began to pick up her pace, using her left hand to cup and play with his balls. And she was rewarded as soon after she felt him tense up beneath her before shooting several thick ropes of steaming hot jizz into her mouth and down her throat. Lois gulped it down as fast as she could in order to not spill a drop and much to her joy she succeeded. When the last load was emptied into her awaiting mouth, she held it in place as she swirled it around in her mouth. It tasted just like her mother had told her, salty, bitter, and just a hint of sauerkraut. But it also tasted sweet to her which Lois was sure wasn't normal. The only one that she had ever heard say that Dadcoln's sperm tasted sweet was Mama Jordan.

"Mmmmm...that was tasty, Daddycoln." Lois said after she swallowed the last of his spunk. "But I think I'm ready for the main course..."

"Baby girl, are you sure that you want this?" Lincoln asked.

Looking down at her, Lincoln could see that Lois had nothing on. Even her signature ponytail was gone as she let her hair hang loose. And as she drew herself up so that she was positioned above his member, Lincoln could also see just how much she wanted it.

"Daddycoln, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was a little girl." Lois said as she slowly lowered herself so that her face was just inches away from his. "It was you, Daddycoln. It's always been you, hasn't it?"

Lincoln knew what she was referring to. When Lois was around 5, she had come home from school crying because she messed up when performing one of her magic tricks. She felt humiliated in front of all of her classmates and she didn't want to go back. Both Luan and Maggie were away for work and Lincoln was among the adults that were left in charge.

And when he saw her crying, he scooped her up into his arms and held her until she calmed down. It was at that moment that Lois had developed a small crush on him. And that on that day, she promised that one day she would marry him. Lois would later confess this to him on a special Valentine's day but it wouldn't be until she was much older before she would make her move.

As Lincoln looked up at her, he could see that despite being incredibly turned on, Lois looked upon him with love. The kind that first loves were made of. And then she leaned in for their first kiss. Lincoln didn't hesitate as he kissed her back, licking her lower lip in order to gain access to the rest of her mouth. And Lois granted him that access without qualms.

Lincoln's tongue quickly explored the inner parts of Lois's mouth, mixing his saliva with hers. Lois eagerly returned the deepened kiss, moaning into her father's mouth as she enjoyed the new experience. This went on for several moments before they were forced to part for air.

Panting, Lois looked to her father figure and grinned. "You...sure are...good...at this." She complimented him.

"This isn't exactly my first rodeo, baby girl." Lincoln said, wishing that his arms were free at the moment. He wanted to pull her into his chest and hold her as he inserted himself inside of her. He knew that the first time tended to be a little scary for virgins. "Mind letting me go so that we can continue?"

"I don't think I will, Daddycoln." Lois said as she hoisted herself up once more. During their make out session she had lowered herself so that she was lying on top of his body. As Lincoln looked down at his daughter, he drank her body in. Lois was stacked like her mother, Maggie, but she had the same brown hair and overbite that Luan had. Lois also had the same cute freckles that Maggie had which looked similar to his own. And as Lois placed her hands on either side of him, she began to lower herself so that her sex was right on top of his.

"Baby girl...please...untie me." Lincoln practically begged as Lois began to slowly rub her lower lips against his tip. He could feel the heat radiating from her sex and he wanted so badly to plunge his shaft into her snatch.

"But Daddycoln..." Lois whined with a cute pout. "I want my first time to be special..."

"I promise...let me go and I'll make it the most special moment of your life." Lincoln promised.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Lois said as she began to slide up and down his shaft, leaving a trail of hot liquid coating his dick. Lincoln groaned as he felt himself getting closer to his second orgasm. "I'm kind of loving seeing you squirm."

"Ah...You're...You're just like your mother." Lincoln gasped as he felt her begin to squeeze down with her thighs, the slickness from her sex acting as a lubricate as she moved up and down.

"Which one?" Lois asked with a grin.

"Both!" Lincoln groaned as he felt himself reach his limit. With a shuddered gasp, he exploded once more and painted her thighs white as he came for the second time.

Lois smiled as she reached down with one hand and began to scoop up his semen, raising it up to her nose and taking a big whiff. "Oh man...mom was right...your spunk is strong! It's making my head spin."

As he began to regain his breath, Lincoln felt his arms go slack and he looked up to see that Lois had released him. "Baby girl?" he asked.

"I want you, Daddycoln, and I can't wait any longer." She said as she began to untie his legs. "The smell of your cum is making me so wet."

And as Lincoln looked down at her sex, she was indeed turned on. "Alright, then come here."

He opened his arms and Lois all but jumped into his arms. She giggled as she nuzzled against his chest, enjoying the warmth of her father's body. And as she looked up to stare into his warm and loving blue eyes, Lois couldn't help but blush. Her father was looking at her just like he did when he looked at her moms. It was a look of pure love and it melted her heart.

"Daddycoln..." She breathed out before she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss.

Lois was soon lost in another world as she felt her father's hands begin to move all over her body. He groped her breasts sending electricity shooting across her body and as she moaned his name again, she felt him leave a trail of kisses down the side of her neck making his way towards her chest. He stopped halfway down where her throat and collarbone met, attacking it with his mouth. He sucked on that spot hard, leaving a purple bruise that would surely be seen as his mark on her. She ran her fingers through his hair, grasping it when she felt his hot breath on her quaking chest.

"D-Daddy..." She whimpered as she felt her body begin to reach temperatures that she never thought were possible.

Lincoln smirked before he began to attack her breasts, taking the right one into his mouth and using his other hand to tease the other. She began to squirm and buck her hips against him as she moaned and cried out his name. When he felt her getting close, he reached down with his right hand and ran a finger across her lips. She gasped and cursed to the almighty above as she gripped the sheets of the bed. The touch was enough to push her over the edge and she experienced her first orgasm at the hands of her father.

And as she rode the waves of her orgasm, Lincoln lowered himself down towards her squirting flower. He left a trail of kisses on her inner thighs as he made his way down towards her sex. Her aroma was heavenly and the heat that radiated from her was enough to make his eyes water a bit. But as he approached her burning core, Lincoln couldn't help but grin as he prepared himself to eat Lois out. One of Lincoln's greatest pleasures was giving pleasure to the many women in his life. If offered the choice, he would rather please than be pleased.

Smacking his lips, Lincoln ran his cool tongue across her burning lips and he felt and heard her gasp in shock as she reached down and grabbed his head.

"D-Daddy!" Lois gasped, her eyes glazed over by her previous pleasure and the lustful gaze that she was giving him was spurring him on further. "O-Oh god...D-Don't st-stop!"

Lincoln used his tongue to lap up her sweet juices, not letting a single drop go to waste. As the same time, he reached around and over her hips with his right hand and used his thumb to tease her clit. Gently as he could, he would rub it using circular motions. Each time that he completed a full circle, he would change directions and go the other way. And every once and awhile he would pull his mouth away from her sex in order to give her clith a loving kiss and a gentle suck. And his ministrations soon brought his daughter to her second orgasm of the night but definitely not her last. She squeezed her thighs against his head, arched her back, gripped the bed sheets, and cried out his name as she felt herself be driven over the edge by his marvelous tongue.

As she lay a panting mess, her hair strewn about the mattress around her, Lois didn't become aware that she had a visitor seeking entrance until it was knocking at her door. She glanced at her father with half lidded eyes, giving him a playful grin. "Is ah...that a log between...your legs or ah are you just happen to see me?" She asked.

"A little of both, actually." He said with a grin of his own. He was kneeling above her, holding himself up with one arm while using the other free hand to grip the base of his member. He slowly rubbed his tip against her lips, teasing her as payback for tying him up earlier. She squirmed against his dick, trying to slide down so that she could push it in herself. But Lincoln only chuckled as he moved his dick away from her. "Ah Ah Ah, don't be naughty now, baby girl. Otherwise I'm gonna have to punish you."

"Do you promise?" She asked, looking him in the eyes with an adorable but desperate pout. She was going crazy with all of his teasing and she needed to be fucked! She had been waiting for that moment for years and now that it was right in front of her, she couldn't wait anymore!

"Yup." Lincoln nodded.

Then to her surprise and horror, she watched as he used his dick to slap the top of her sex once...twice...three times before he pushed himself back and stood up away from the bed.

"Your punishment is no sex." He said as he turned around and began to walk towards the door.

For a moment, Lois was frozen in place. She had heard the words from her Daddycoln but she couldn't understand what their meaning was. And then she was able to somehow decipher his strange code and when she registered what he said, she snapped.

With a furious yell, she stood up and leaped off the bed towards him, tackling him to the ground. Lincoln had seemed to expect it because he laughed as he pushed off of the ground and threw her off. She fell to the floor on her butt and landed on her back. Before she could stand back up, she felt her hands get pinned to the carpet floor.

"You asshole! How could you do that to me, Dadcoln!" Lois shouted as she glared at the man looming above her, angry tears in her eyes.

"That was payback for hitting me with that knock out dart when I got home." Lincoln said with a smirk. He then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before he pulled back a little bit. "Now that you've been punished, let's get this show started."

Lois was surprised yet again when he scooped her up with his strong arms and lifted her off of the carpet floor. He carried her bridal style to the bed and gently laid her down. Then he positioned himself above her, his member right at her entrance. Her earlier anger was forgotten as she stared down at the point where her virgin flower was about to be penetrated by her father. She swallowed hard as the nervousness built up to a level that she didn't even know was possible.

"Hey..." Lincoln whispered. He reached up with one hand and tilted her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. "Focus on me..."

She then watched as he leaned in and captured her lips in a loving kiss. Her kiss was stiff at first, her mind still focused on the fact that she was about to lose her virginity. But within moments of kissing her father, she was lost in a world of love and warmth as she melted into him.

And while she was kissing him, she felt the tip of his dick push past her quivering lips, his member radiating heat hotter than anything that she had ever felt. His head felt huge, spreading her further than her fingers had even done. She felt herself get stretched to her limits but even as he continued past the first each, Lois was loving the feeling. Inch by inch, he gently pushed further inside, filling her to the brim with his member. She now knew first hand why it was called the Log and she had yet to be filled all the way.

She stopped returning the kiss as she moaned his name, her eyes threatening to roll to the back of her head from the sensations that she was feeling. Her mother, Luan, had told her that her first time would be indescribable. And Lois was finding out that she had been right. She couldn't put words to how she was feeling right now as her father reached the deepest parts of her most sacred place. And as he reached the bottom, she was surprised that she only felt a little discomfort as he pushed through her hymen.

She winced slightly as she felt him move slightly but luckily for her, her Daddycoln was experienced with this kind of thing. He leaned down and began to kiss her once more. Lois reached up and wrapped her arms around him as she began to slowly move her hips against his. The discomfort that she was feeling was quickly being replaced with another feeling, one of pleasure. Her breathing which had already been labored was quickly becoming shallower and shallower as her father began to pick up his pace.

With each of his thrusts, he would pull out just enough to only leave his tip still inside of her. She enjoyed the feeling of him plunging deep inside of her, each time his tip kissed the entrance of her womb Lois felt herself get closer to her limits. She knew that he was experienced but fuck, it felt like he knew exactly what her weak points were and how to exploit them against her. Even as he moved from her mouth to her breasts, he still paid attention to her, making sure that she was enjoying this to the fullest. And boy, was she ever!

Lois was lost in a world of ecstasy as she was quickly brought to her third orgasm. Her father's marvelous tongue and his member were making her see the world in a way that she had never thought possible. Her vision was blurred at times and she was sure that she had long lost the ability to make any coherent words. But even so her body was still responding to his slightest touch. He was master at sex and she was so glad that she decided to wait for him. Her Momggie had been right, Dadcoln was a fucking sex God!

Lincoln felt her walls clamped down on him as she reached her fourth orgasm and he felt himself reach his own limits. The tightness of his daughter felt amazing and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He plunged his dick as far back as he could, pushing into her womb and flooding her with his load. He grunted as he unloaded his seed deep inside of her and within moments, he felt her clamp down on his member again as she reached her fifth and final orgasm.

As he looked down at his daughter, he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that she had passed out from the intensity of her orgasms. Her chest was moving gently up and down as she slept with a smile on her face. He gently pulled his softened member out and he watched as his seed began to spill out from within her. It was a normal sight for him since Lisa had explained to him that he was born with an abnormally large sex drive. It was one of the reasons why he had so many partners and why he was able to satisfy them all.

Lincoln turned the camera off and then cleaned Lois up as best he could. And as he laid down in the bed, pulling his daughter towards his chest, Lincoln couldn't help but smile. Today had definitely been a birthday to remember.

**End of chapter**


End file.
